(JV) The Beautiful Hib-Creatures
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia. A BTS Fics, Main Cast:J.V
1. Chapter 1

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 1**

**Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T *sementara ini mah...***

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

**Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

**Support Cast:**

**HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)*blon jelas***

**Couples nyusul~~**

**Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ FF ini Young Ran ciptakan(?) untuk menyambut rilisnya MV baru BTS N.O. Sumpah, concept trailer-x keren bangeeeettt! b.d JJANG! Selamat membaca buat A.R.M.Y semua~~~. Akhir kata, review juseyo~~~

**Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Chapter 1**

Butuh dua detik bagi Jin untuk menyadari,

Dia. Jatuh. Cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin manusia sepertinya bisa mendaratkan hati pada sesosok... lion hybrid?! Ah, mudah bila kau melihat bagaimana mempesonanya rupa si lion hybrid; dia terlihat begitu mungil dan kecil, dua telinga keemasan berbentuk segitiga tampak menyeruak di antara surai cokelat keemasan, mata yang besar, hidung mancung, dan oh, Jin dapat membayangkan betapa kenyalnya bibir pink penuh dan berisi itu terperangkap erat di antara belahan bibirnya.

"Berhenti menatap Tae Hyung-ssi seperti itu."

Jin menoleh, menatap J-Hope sang sahabat yang maaf saja, Jin bahkan lupa kalau tadinya namja itu berada di sebelahnya. "Jadi namanya Tae Hyung!? Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya ada larangan kalau aku tidak boleh menatap wajah cantiknya?"

J-Hope memutar mata malas. Ia berekspresi seolah Jin baru saja keluar dari gua purbakala sehingga kekurangan informasi seperti ini. "Jangan tertipu dengan wajah cantiknya. Tae Hyung-ssi sangat jauh dari apa yang kau fantasikan saat ini." J-Hope berkata seolah-olah ia tahu betul apa yang ada di kepala sang sahabat.

Alis Jin berkerut penuh teka-teki. Dia tidak mengerti. Dan sekarang J-Hope yakin sepenuhnya, sahabatnya ini memang baru saja keluar dari gua terisolir. Maksudnya, helloooo... siapa sekiranya di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal Kim Tae Hyung? Memang, pada awalnya kau akan terpesona melihat sosok cantiknya, namun, cobalah mendekat sedikit lagi. Kau akan mendapatkan pantat atau sepenuhnya bagian pinggang ke bawah mati rasa akibat bantingan taekwondo-nya. Bukannya J-Hope yang pernah mengalami hal ini. Dia hanya menjadi saksi dari berbagai peristiwa 'penganiayaan' itu saja. Beberapa korbannya adalah namja-namja yang nekat berusaha mendekati Tae Hyung.

"Apa maksudmu perkataanmu, Hopie?"

_"Seriously, Jin, where are you living for this long time?! In the cave?"_

"Kau tahu sendiri, beberapa bulan ini aku dipaksa oleh appa-ku untuk terlibat dalam urusan perusahaan. Undang-undang baru mengenai penyamaan derajat bagi kaum hibrid membuat kami sedikit kewalahan. Aku tidak datang ke sekolah dan si cantik lion hybrid itu bukankah masih kelas satu? Jadi secara jelas, aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya." Jin menjabarkan panjang lebar.

Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

HYBRID.

Mereka menyebutnya Hybrid. Setengah manusia, setengah hewan. Baik dari sifat maupun rupa, akan saling berbagi dalam satu tubuh utuh berwujud manusia mempesona serta menggemaskan.

Pada awalnya makhluk mengagumkan ini diperlakukan semena-mena untuk kepuasan manusia berkedok 'pet', hewan peliharaan. Tapi... mereka juga manusia! Oleh karena itulah, perusahaan besar yang menciptakan makhluk-makhluk mengagumkan tersebut membuat sebuah kebijakan baru, di mana, mereka berusaha untuk melindungi ciptaan mereka dengan melakukan program MATE.

Program MATE adalah program yang melingkupi pencarian Master bagi para Hybrid. Master bisa saja salah satu dari kaum Hybrid sendiri atau mungkin... manusia. Program MATE memungkinkan kaum Hybrid untuk memilih. Bila mereka tidak suka dengan sang Master yang memilih, mereka bisa menolaknya. Singkat cerita, ini semacam biro jodoh.

"Ukh... jangan ceritakan padaku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sibuknya perusahaan appamu saat ini. Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku sakit!" keluh J-Hope sembari mengerutkan puncak hidungnya. Yah, sampai sekarang pun masih sulit dipercaya kalau anak si pemilik perusahaan besar pencipta Hybrid tersebut, merupakan sahabat baiknya semenjak kelas tujuh, Jin.

Jin hanya tertawa, "hahaha, baiklah... baiklah... aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menceritakan secara mendetail padaku, siapa si cantik Lion Hybrid Tae Hyung itu," pinta, atau suruh Jin, sembari menyampirkan lengan ke bahu J-Hope dan menarik sang sahabat setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau si cantik Lion Hybrid telah menghilang di balik tikungan koridor kelas sepuluh.

-\(^0^)(.0)/-

"Taehyungie~ ayo kita makan bekalku sama-sama, ne~?"

Bunny hybrid manis itu menggerakkan telinga berbulu putihnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, pertanda bahwa ia sangat senang. Keceriaannya membuat si lion hybrid juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jungie, ini masih pagi. Bukankah bekal seharusnya dimakan di siang hari?"

Kim Jung Kook, sang bunny hybrid, meletakkan salah satu telunjuknya di bibir. Pose berpikir, itulah yang dilakukannya. Meskipun begitu, Tae Hyung si lion hybrid tahu sepenuhnya kalau Jung Kook sebenarnya tidak sedang berpikir. Dia kebingungan. Menyedihkan, bagaimana nasib bisa begitu kejam membuat kelinci manis dan menggemaskan ini keterbelakangan mentalnya? Tae Hyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum ia mengenal Jung Kook. Mungkin saja 'kan, manusia memanfaatkan kepolosannya?! Tapi sekarang akan Tae Hyung pastikan, Jung Kook adalah tanggung jawabnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti sahabat barunya tersebut.

"Ah! Kau benar!" seru Jung Kook riang. "Lalu... kita melakukan apa sekarang?" Dapat Tae Hyung lihat salah satu telinga kelinci menggemaskan milik Jung Kook turun lesu di atas rambut hitam legamnya.

"Kita lebih baik menunggu guru dulu. Bukankah pagi ini kita ada kelas memasak? Jungie suka memasak, 'kan?"

Senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajah manis tersebut. "NEE! Jungie suka memasak!" seru Jung Kook riang.

#######0.0########

"Namanya Kim Tae Hyung, tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilnya V. Terlahir dari ayah manusia sedangkan ibunya lion hybrid. Dan apapun yang terjadi, kusarankan kau jangan nekat mendekatinya kalau kau masih sayang nyawa. Saving your ass in the first place, Dude!" J-Hope mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan wajah super serius. Dia bukannya pengecut. Hanya saja... melihat seseorang dibanting dengan mata kepala sendiri tidak lebih mengerikan dibanding membayangkan kalau tubuh kita sendirilah yang menjadi objek bantingan tersebut. Sungguh, jangan pernah macam-macam dengan Tae Hyung*J-Hope banyak alasan, ne?-.-*#Plakk

"Hmmm... aku jadi semakin penasaran saja. Baiklah, aku akan mendekatinya. Ah, apa perlu kudaftarkan nama kami dalam program MATE saja?!"

J-Hope hanya bisa menganga menyaksikan Jin bermonolog sendiri, seolah namja itu tidak mendengar peringatan yang disampaikannya tadi. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri, eoh?

"YA! Kau i—"

"Jung Ho Seok-ssi, Kim Seok Jin-ssi, bisakah kalian keluar sekarang juga?! Percuma kalian hadir di sini kalau hanya mengganggu murid yang lain saja!"

Kang Songsaenim, guru matematika super killer itu memberikan tatapan mematikannya ke arah bangku bagian belakang, di mana Jin dan J-Hope duduk. Sontak semua murid di kelas tersebut juga menoleh ke belakang. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kedua makhluk yang ditegur tersebut selain keluar dari kelas dengan kepala tertunduk.

"HAHAHAHA! Kau lihat bagaimana wajah wanita tua itu tadi? Ckckck, dia benar-benar membuatku geli!"

Di sinilah mereka sekarang; di kantin sekolah dengan beberapa gelas jus dan makanan ringan di meja. Bila J-Hope merasa sangat malu, kesal bercampur jengkel dengan peristiwa diusir dari kelas tadi, lain halnya dengan Jin yang malah tertawa heboh layaknya orang gila. Benar-benar, namja ini pastinya tidak akan punya masa depan jika saja seandainya tidak ada perusahaan besar milik appanya.

"Berhenti tertawa, Pabbo! Kau membuatku juga ikut diusir dari kelas. Kau mau membuat nilaiku jeblok, ya?"

"Hahaha, yang membuat kita ketahuan 'kan gara-gara kau berteriak. Jangan menyalahkan semuanya padaku. Lagipula... tenang saja. Kalau nilaimu jeblok, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menjadikanmu kariawan di perusahaan appaku. Tapi... masalah posisi... itu tergantung keahlianmu, sih..." Jin menggantung kalimatnya, mengamati J-Hope dengan sebelah mata menyipit. "Kulihat kau cukup tampan, mungkin kau bisa jadi... sekretaris?!"

Kata-kata Jin membuat alis sang sahabat berkedut sebal.

Sekretaris?

YANG BENAR SAJA!

"You're asshole! Sekretaris itu pekerjaan yeoja!" omel J-Hope geram yang langsung disambut tawa geli oleh namja tampan di hadapannya. Serius. Jin mungkin tidak pernah mengenal kata yang satu ini. Namja itu selalu saja membawa segala sesuatunya dengan lawakan tidak bermutu.*menurut J-Hope, sih...* "Lagipula... bagaimana kalau kau memberikan Jung Kook padaku saja? Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi adik iparmu." J-Hope menimpali dengan suara pelan.

Wajah Jin langsung berubah keras, ia menatap sang sahabat lurus. Sama sekali tidak ada kilatan canda di sana. "Jangan pernah coba, ataupun berani mendekati namdongsaengku. Jangan. Pernah. Arra?!"

Glek!

J-Hope hanya bisa menelan saliva berat. Beginilah kalau Jung Kook sudah disebut-sebut dalam percakapan mereka. Ah, mungkin J-Hope harus meralat; Jin hanya serius bila itu sudah menyangkut sang adik, Kim Jung Kook. Dan jujur saja, meskipun sudah berteman sekian lama, Jin tetap saja overprotektif. Tidak membiarkan barang sejengkalpun J-Hope mendekati adiknya. Terus terang, itu sangat mengganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Harus bagaimana lagi J-Hope meyakinkan Jin kalau dia... sangat mencintai Jung Kook?! Sekali lagi, sangat-amat-sangat-mencintai bunny hybrid lucu tersebut.

"Kau dengar aku, J-Hope?" Sekali lagi Jin mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia minta penegasan. Tidak bisa dibantah. Dan sebaiknya, jangan.

"A-arra. Aku mengerti."

Jin menghembuskan nafas lega selagi otot-otot wajahnya mulai mengendur. Dia sadar akan buruknya kebiasan overpro-nya pada sang dongsaeng. Tapi... inilah yang terbaik menurutnya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh adiknya yang labil. Menurutnya Jung Kook terlalu polos untuk mengenal hal-hal seperti itu. Paling tidak... belum. Mungkin.

"Ayo kita ke kelas. Aku sudah bosan di sini!"

#######0.0#######

Semua makhluk hybrid di ruangan itu menunjukkan ekspresi horor berbeda-beda. Kenapa? Hanya satu yang menjadi objek perhatian mereka. Di atas meja, terdapat sebuah... ah, pantaskah benda hancur lebur itu disebuat 'sebuah'? Baiklah, seonggok-pecahan-abstrak remah roti bercampur dengan krim warna-warni yang sepertinya dipaksa tersusun pada sebuah loyang alumunium foil.

"Eung... Tae Hyung-ssi? Ini... apa?" Wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat yang merupakan guru PKK tersebut bertanya ragu-ragu. Dia sedikit takut; baik pada si pembuat, maupun pada benda yang dibuatnya.

"Cup cake," jawab V singkat dan datar. Kalau ini orang lain, pastilah semua makhluk di ruangan itu akan menertawakan pengklaiman cup cake pada 'benda' mengerikan di atas meja tersebut. Tapi... ini V. Siapa yang berani berurusan dengan lion hybrid super dingin itu?

"Ekhem..." Terdengar deheman memecah kecanggungan dari sang guru. Ia speechless, tidak menyangka betapa tidak-berbakatnya V dalam memasak. "Yang penting dari makanan itu adalah rasanya." Si guru mencoba berspekulasi. Dengan ragu di sendoknya secuil bagian remah roti dan krim dari 'cup cake' karya V. Di dalam hati ia tidak henti-hentinya berdoa, semoga setelah ini, dia tidak akan menderita kelainan pencernaan kronis.

Hap,

Glup~

Dan, ini adalah keputusan yang paling disesali sang guru PKK seumur hidupnya. Benda – ah, 'cup cake' itu... bagaimana menjelaskannya?! V memasukkan sejenis garam, lada, dan penyedap rasa. Seingat si guru, mereka saat ini tengah membuat cake ataupun sejenisnya. Bukan... sup 'kan? Dan rasa 'cup cake' V lebih diperburuk lagi dengan krim super manis berbagai rasa. Demi Tuhan beserta makhluk ciptaan-Nya, apa V berusaha meracuni seseorang?!

Melihat sang guru yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan malah menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi aneh yang tidak dapat dibaca, Jung Kook yang memang pada dasarnya selalu ingin tahu, berinisiatif menyendok sendiri 'cup cake' buatan V tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Semua orang terperanjat. Mereka terlalu cengo untuk mencegah Jung Kook dari resiko keracunan-zat-berbahaya. Akan tetapi...

"GYAAAAAA 0! TAEHYUNGIE~ cup cake buatanmu enak sekali! Rasanya unik! Jungie suka~ ^w^"

JDEEERRRRRRRR...

Yah, mungkin lidah bunny hybrid lucu bernama Kim Jung Kook tersebut telah kehilangan fungsinya. Mati rasa. Pasti.

-\(^0^)(.0)/-

"Kim Tae Hyung-ssi?"

Ini terlalu pagi bagi V untuk menghajar seseorang. Entah kenapa telinga segitiga keemasannya berkedut, bergerak penuh antisipasi tiap kali mendengar orang asing memanggil namanya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya si lion hybrid setelah berbalik. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar mendapati sosok asing, tinggi, dan... ekhem, tampan, berdiri dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku Kim Seok Jin. Panggil aku Jin – ah, Seokie saja. Terdengar lebih bagus karena kita akan menjadi pasangan MATE." Jin, namja tampan betubuh tinggi tersebut tersenyum sangat lebar di akhir kalimatnya.

_What the hell..._

Yah, ini terlalu pagi bagi V untuk...

BRUGGHH!

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENGKLAIM-KU SEBAGAI PASANGAN MATE-MU, YA!"

... membanting seorang namja tampan. Lainnya.

**TBC**

NB: Ckckck... poor Our Jinie~~ HAHAHAHA, oke, Young Ran nambah utang lagi. Tsk. Tapi mau bagaiamana lagi, My J.V feels~~~ *berbunga-bunga* See you next chap...^^ RCL JUSEYO~~ m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 2**

**Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: M *berubah ne~^^***

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

**Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

**Support Cast:**

**HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)*blon jelas***

**KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

**DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

**Couples nyusul~**

**Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Chap 2 keluar(?) dengan cepat karena hati Young Ran yang lagi galau *eh?*. Berhubung waktu mepet, Young Ran terpaksa blon bisa balas review dari Readers-nim d chap ni. Tpi... kemaren ada yang nanya apa J.V tu OTP couple? Ne~ mereka OTP couple. Tapi... yg jd seme-nya tu V dan uke-nya Jin. Namun karena Young Ran ngerasa gak sreg, makanya, jadilah Jin sebagai seme dan V sebagai uke. Dan ngomong-ngomong, ni bukanlah FF BTS pertama Young Ran. Bagi yang berminat, bisa baca di account Ffn-nya Bang Young Ran, ne?!^^ Selamat membaca buat A.R.M.Y semua~~~. Akhir kata, review juseyo~~~

**Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Chapter 2**

"A-angh... eungh... ahhh~ harder, harder..."

V tidaak henti-hentinya mendesah, mengerang, menginginkan lebih meskipun tubuh atletis yang menghentak di belakang tubuhnya sudah melakukan 'hal' lebih. Bahkan bisa dibilang, hentakan demi hentakan yang diterima oleh tubuh mungil V sudah... sangat keterlaluan.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Baby~?" Namja itu berbisik di telinga V, diiringi dengan hentakan keras yang membuat lion hybrid tersebut berteriak antara nikmat dan sakit. "_Do you like when my big-hard cock rammed to your sensitive bundle very hard~_?"

Lion hybrid imut tersebut merasakan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya bergetar. Rasanya panas sekali ketika hembusan nafas hangat namja yang memeluknya dari belakang, menyapu bagian belakang telinganya. Dirty talk si namja benar-benar membuatnya horny.

"Katakan, Baby~ apa kau menyukai sensasi saat kumasuki seperti... INI~?"

Hentakan keras lagi.

"Hwaaa~ yahhh... neh... har – ahhhh... harderhhhhh..." Suara V terdengar sangat serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan memohon tanpa henti. V dapat merasakan namja yang tengah mendominasinya saat ini terkekeh. Tidak menunggu waktu lama saat namja itu langsung meraih ke bawah, menggenggam tubuh mungil V dan memompanya dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat si lion hybrid yang malang bergetar dan berteriak hebat.

"Ahhhhhh... hyaaaa~ s-stop... too much... ah... A-aku – AHHH!" V memekik hebat mengiringi semburan cairan putih lengket itu dari tubuh mungilnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. All on four. Hendak rasanya ia roboh kalau saja namja yang mendominasinya dari belakang tidak terus memeluknya protektif.

"Kau lihat, Sayang~? Aku mampu membuatmu 'meledak'. Dipenuhi hasrat. Aku akan memanjakanmu..." bisik namja itu sambil menjilati ujung daun telinga keemasan V. "Hanya aku yang akan membuatmu merasa sangat 'penuh' dan tidak mampu melakukannya lagi. Kau tahu? Aku akan membuatmu terus memohon hingga... kau sendiri tidak peduli kalau kau akan pingsan setelahnya."

"Eunghhh~" Tubuh V kembali bergetar penuh antisipasi saat merasakan kesejatian di dalam tubuhnya menebal dan berkedut hebat. Dia bahkan tidak dapat menempatkan, apakah hal ini membuatnya menderita ataukah... membuatnya serasa melayang.

"Kau hanya akan merasakan hal ini bila bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku, karena kita adalah MATE. Aku adalah mate-Mu~"

Hentakan keras sekuat tenaga, V dapat merasakan titik terdalamnya ditubruk hebat hingga membuatnya berteriak mengalunkan vocal merdu menggairahkan, disusul oleh sensasi hangat yang serasa memenuhi dinding rektumya.

"Hyaaaaa~ Seokiehhhhh..."

V akhirnya dapat memutuskan,

Ia serasa melayang, melayang oleh seorang namja tampan yang memeluknya erat.

Mate-Nya, Kim Seok Jin...

#####^0^#####

KLAP!

Lion hybrid di atas tempat tidur tampak mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

_What the hell..._

Ia segera bangkit dan menyingkap selimut putih tipis yang menaunginya setiap malam. Apa yang mata cokelat gelap itu saksikan sekiranya cukup mengundang ekspresi super horor dari si pemilik.

Celana piyama birunya... basah di bagian selangkangan. Jelas sekali 'itu' bukan air seni tapi...

_Shit..._

Siapapun tolong selamatkan Kim Tae Hyung. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengalami wet dream untuk pertama kalinya dengan seorang... KIM SEOK JIN!? Namja gila yang tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah ia banting?! Namja gila yang seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai pasangan MATE?!

_NO!_

_ FREAKING HELL!_

Tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kegalauan, V akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri. Mandi lebih lama dari yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Ketika makhluk imut itu turun ke lantai bawah, ia langsung disambut oleh senyuman manis sang umma yang saat ini tengah memegang spatula dan berbalut apron biru di tubuh mungilnya. Siapapun pasti akan sangat sepakat mengenai betapa miripnya wajah kedua ibu-anak tersebut; mulai dari raut wajah, rambut dirty blonde, hingga ukuran tubuh yang nyaris sama. Hanya saja sang umma tampak lebih ekspresif dengan tiada henti menggerakkan telinga keemasaannya.

"Taehyungie~ selamat pagi, Sayang. Hari ini umma memmbuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Spaghetti!" kata sang umma riang. V hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan senyum ala kadarnya. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai ibunya, hanya saja ini memanglah sifat bawaan V dari lahir. Dia mewarisi sifat ini dari sang appa.

"Baekie, bisa kau membantuku memasang ini? Aku masih saja tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sesosok namja tampan berwajah blasteran dengan rambut abu-abu memasuki dapur. Jas tersampir di lengan kirinya sementara tangan yang lain berkutat memegangi ikatan dasi yang tampak kacau. Namja itu adalah Kris Kim, suami sang umma sekaligus ayah tiri dari V.

Jika diperhatikan sekali lagi, menurut V, tiada yang beres dari kehidupannya. Melihat dari undang-undang hybrid yang lama, sang umma, Byun Baek Hyun, dulunya adalah salah satu hybrid yang pernah diperlakukan semena-mena. Ia dikandangi dan dibeli sebagai 'pet' oleh seorang namja manusia bernama Jung Dae Hyun—appa biologis V. Mereka sempat menikah namun bercerai dalam kurun waktu empat tahun. Tidak harmonis, alasan mereka. Namun siapa yang keduanya bohongi? V yang berusia tiga setengah tahun saja dapat paham kalau keduanya tidak saling mencintai. Hanya hubungan sebatas 'pet' dan master.

"Kemarilah dan duduk di kursi ini. Aku tidak bisa menjangkau lehermu kalau kau berdiri."

Kris duduk pada kursi yang ditunjuk sang anae. Tidak bisa disembunyikan kalau dia langsung tertawa geli saat secara tidak langsung istrinya yang imut itu menyesalkan tinggi badan mereka yang memang, berselisih sangat jauh. Baek Hyun bahkan harus mendongak ke atas bila ingin bertatapan dengannya. Kadang sedikit cemas kalau leher sang istri akan sakit setelahnya.

Baek Hyun memukul pelan dada Kris, tahu apa yang nampyeon-nya itu tertawakan. Jahat sekali, eoh?!

"Wae? Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Namja imut tersebut pouting sementara tangannya mulai bekerja pada dasi di leher Kris. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau tertawakan?!" gerutu Baek Hyun, terdengar merajuk dan sangat menggemaskan di mata Kris.

"Hahaha, bukan aku yang memulainya, Baekie. Kau duluan yang menggerutu," bantah Kris tanpa bisa dicegah meraih kedua pipi Baek Hyun dan mencubitnya gemas. Tidak keras, hanya cubitan pelan, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang.

Bagus. Kedua orang tuanya seolah telah lupa kalau V sedang berada di sini, tepat duduk di seberang mereka dengan suapan spaghetti yang menggantung di bibir. Sangat mesra dan kadang tidak tahu tempat. Bukan sesuatu yang V tidak sukai, dia ikut senang melihat sang umma akhirnya menemukan orang yang mengasihinya sepenuh hati. Entah kenapa terkadang terselip rasa iri, dipenuhi tanda tanya apakah dia akan mendapatkan MATE yang mencintainya sepenuh hati seperti keberuntungan sang umma.

"Taehyungie, hari ini kau berangkat bersama appa? Atau naik bus?" Kris bertanya setelah saang anae menyelesaikan ikatan dasinya.

V tersenyum, appa tiri tidak-lah buruk, pikirnya. "Ne, Appa."

~~~~\(^0^)/\(030)/~~~~

Beberapa pasang mata di koridor sekolah itu menatap heran ke arah seorang namja tampan. Namja populer hanya saja... dengan jalan yang sangat aneh; terseok pincang dan disetiap langkahnya terdengar ringis kesakitan.

"Khikhikhi~"

Namja tampan tersebut melirik ke sebelahnya, memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah namja yang saat ini tampak tidak bisa mengusai diri dan tertawa di atas penderitaannya.

"YAK! _STOP LAUGHING, YOU'RE JACK-ASS!_" Namja tampan itu, Jin, berteriak dengan suara membahana ke arah J-Hope, si sahabat yang tidak punya hati, menurutnya.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! A-aduh... hahahaha, a-aku, haha – tidak bisa menahannya! Hahahahahahaha!" Kata-kata J-Hope terputus-putus oleh tawanya sendiri. Dia sampai memegangi perutnya yang serasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Jin yang ditertawai benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepala J-Hope jika saja... tidak ada sang namdongsaeng manis di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya pantat Seokie Hyung kenapa? Dari kemarin Jungie perhatikan, jalannya aneh begitu. Hyung jatuh?" pertanyaan polos dari Jung Kook sontak membuat tawa J-Hope semakin tidak terkontrol. Bisa-bisa... dia pipis di celana.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ne, Jungie~ Hyung-mu jatuh dengan keraaaaaaaassssss sekali. Sangat. Keras," timpal J-Hope kesusahan.

Bunny hybrid lucu tersebut melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap wajah sang hyung dengan raut wajah cemas dan kedua tangan menangkup di depan mulut. "OMO! Apa sangat sakit, Hyung? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke dokter?!" usulnya khawatir. Kedua telinga kelincinya sampai menekuk berlawanan arah.

Pemandangan lucu dan menggemaskan sebenarnya. Sayangnya, bukan di saat yang tepat karena lagi-lagi J-Hope tertawa keras. Ukh, Jin harap sahabatnya itu akan collapse karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jungie~ hyung baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu ke dokter."

"Oh, baguslah! Berarti Seokie Hyung tidak perlu menderita karena menemui dokter."

Kata-kata Jung Kook membuat Jin sedikit kebingungan. "Kenapa memangnya, Jungie?"

Dan Jin sangat menyesal karena telah bertanya setelahnya.

"Soalnya 'kan, yang sakit itu pantat Seokie Hyung. Bagaimana kalau nanti dokter menyuntik pantat Seokie Hyung?! Ukh~ itu pasti sangat sakit!" ujar Jung Kook sembari mengerutkan puncak hidung beserta menutup mata layaknya orang yang tengah menikmati seiris lemon super asam.

Ckckck... betapa polosnya. Kenapa Jung Kook bisa ber-persepsi seperti itu? Dulunya dia pernah terserang demam dan diberi suntikan di bagian lengannya yang memang saat itu pegal luar biasa. Alhasil, sejak saat itu, Jung Kook selalu berpikir kalau dokter akan menyuntik di bagian yang sakit. Karena Jin sakitnya di pantat, tentu saja akan di suntik di sana juga 'kan? Pikirnya.

Kepolosan ekspresi dan kata-kata yang Jung Kook lontarkan benar-benar membuat wajah sang hyung merah padam. SIAAAAAAAALLLLL! Dan J-Hope...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Namja itu pasti akan collapse seperti yang Jin harapkan.

#######^0^#######

"Program MATE adalah program yang memungkinkan para hybrid untuk bertemu dengan jodoh mereka. Undang-undang baru dari pemerintah ini benar-benar dapat melindungi para hybrid sepenuhnya. MATE bisa dilakukan apabila si hybrid sudah mencapai kedewasaannya, atau... saat ia mendekati masa HEAT. Kalian tahu apa itu 'heat'?" Wanita paruh baya di depan kelas itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Dapat dilihatnya kepala-kepala dengan berbagai telinga animal dari gen masing-masing bergerak-gerak bingung. Linglung. Sangat lucu dan memanjakan mata bila kau sudah berdiri di depan kelas hybrid.

"Oh, kalian belum tahu. Kalian masih kelas satu, tentu saja. Tapi... bersiap-siaplah. Bila sudah tiba waktunya... kalian akan mengetahuinya. Satu pesan songsaenim untuk kalian, ingatkan orang tua kalian mengenai umur dan waktu tenggang masa 'heat'. Songsaengnim tidak mau kalau nantinya ada yang menderita karena memasuki masa heat. Mulailah mendaftarkan nama dalam program MATE, arrasso?"

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menerima anggukan bingung dari semua penghuni di kelas hybrid tersebut. Yah, semuanya masih polos-polos, tentu saja mereka kebingungan. Berbeda dengan satu lion hybrid di bangku bagian pojok depan, dia tidak peduli dan acuh saja; menganggap bahwa 'heat' itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menjadi urusannya. Tidak hingga... salah seorang fox hybrid di bangku bagian belakang membuka mulutnya,

"Songsaenim, apa ciri-cirinya kalau kami telah mendekati masa 'heat?"

"Oh, itu mudah dikenali. Biasanya ditandai dengan datangnya wet dream."

Deg!

Mata V terbelalak lebar diriingi dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Telinganya berkedut, bergerak penuh antisipasi.

Wet dream...

Itu berarti... dia akan mengalami masa heat?!

Tapi... apa itu 'heat'?!

Seseorang tolonglah Tae Hyung. Beritahu dia mengenai HEAT. Apa heat itu sesuatu yang baik?

"Apabila kalian sudah mengalami wet dream, Songsaenim sarankan, segeralah melakukan program MATE."

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh si guru terdengar kabur di telinga segita V yang biasanya super sensitif. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, karena satu-satunya yang ia alami sekarang layaknya fase 'blank' dengan satu kata melayang-layang di ruang hampa,

Mate...

Mate...

Mate...

_'Kau hanya akan merasakan hal ini bila bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku, karena kita adalah MATE. Aku adalah mate-Mu~'_

DEG.

_'Hyaaaaa~ Seokiehhhhh...'_

DEG!

ANDWEEEEEEEE~

Kenapa tiba-tiba kepala kecil V memikirkan namja gila itu?! Namja mesum yang bahkan telah berani menyentuhnya di dalam mimpi?!

'_Mate-Mu~'_

Mate...

**TBC**

NB: Sorry, buat NC payah dalam 'wet dream'nya Taehyungie. **m(_ _)m *Bow Wow*** Wih, ala BAP, nich. Ah, oke, cukup, **Bbyong! *ala Hime***


	3. Chapter 3

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 3**

**Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

**Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

**Support Cast:**

**HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)*blon jelas***

**KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

**DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

**Couples nyusul~**

**Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Selamat membaca buat A.R.M.Y semua~~~ *eh? Itu doang?*

**Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Chapter 3**

"Hai, Jungie~ Kau sedang apa?" J-Hope menghempaskan bokongnya pada bangku taman yang sebelumnya telah ditempati bunny hybrid berlesung pipit tersebut.

Jung Kook tampaknya sedang dalam mood baik hari ini. Dia tidak henti-hentinya tertawa dan tersenyum manis sedari tadi. Oh, maaf kalau J-Hope 'agak' punya kebiasaan buruk mengamati bunny hybrid manis ini tiap kali berada di sekolah. Dan kalau saja tidak ada larangan 'jangan mendekat' dari Jin, J-Hope pastilah sudah mengikuti Jung Kook hingga ke rumah. Ke kamarnya lah, kalau perlu!*Pervert banget, euy! -.-#plakk*

"Hopie Hyung! Hari ini Jungie senang sekali! Hyung tahu kenapa?" tanya Jung Kook sembari melebarkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah besar itu. Dia terlihat begitu excited, seolah meminta J-Hope untuk menebak sendiri.

"Eng... Hyung-mu membelikan anak anjing baru?" tebak J-Hope tidak yakin. Sebenarnya namja tampan ini langsung blank karena ditatap intens dan penuh keceriaan oleh makhluk manis mengagumkan di hadapannya.

Si bunny hybrid menggelengkan kepala, membuat kedua pasang telinga putihnya berayun kecil. Tanpa bisa dicegah mata J-Hope terus mengikuti pergerakan kecil tersebut, ah, sebenarnya apapun yang Jung Kook lakukan ia selalu memperhatikannya.

"Bukan itu, Hopie Hyuuuuunnggg~ tadi, Jungie mendapat pujian dari songsaenim di kelas memasak! Kyaaaaa 0! JUNGIE SENANG SEKALI!"

Oh. J-Hope sempat lupa betapa polos dan sederhananya pemikiran seorang Kim Jung Kook. Bahkan hal kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang sekali. Padahal, selama ini bukannya Jung Kook selalu mendapat pujian dari siapapun mengenai kelezatan masakan yang dibuatnya?!

"Oh! Jinjja?! Chukkae, Jungie~ Hyung tahu masakan buatanmu tidak ada tandingannya!" seru J-Hope dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke atas, berusaha mengimbangi keceriaan yang Jung Kook tunjukkan. Namja tampan itu ikut bahagia melihat bunny hybrid manis tersebut bertepuk tangan riang. Beginilah J-Hope. Apapun akan dilakukannya bila itu mampu membuat Jung Kook bahagia. Ia akan berusaha memberikan apapun yang makhluk manis itu butuhkan, termasuk, hal kecil seperti memberikan dukungan dan perhatian seperti ini.

#######^0^#######

"MINGGIR!" bentak V dengan suara menggelegar. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang namja menyebalkan tengah menghalangi langkahnya menuju kantin saat ini.

"Tae Hyung-ssi, kenapa susah sekali mengajakmu? Ayolah~ makan siang bersamaku, ne?"

Huh. Masiiiiiiihhhh... saja ada namja yang nekat seperti ini. V sampai tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan! Apa perlu dia mematahkan salah satu kaki bila bantingan di bokong namja-namja mesum itu rasanya belum cukup!?

"Apa kau tidak mendengar?! AKU TIDAK MAU! Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" V mendorong tubuh namja yang menghalanginya ke samping. Cukup sekiranya untuk dia lewat, namun sayang salah satu tangannya ditarik secara kasar hingga tubuh mungilnya tersentak ke belakang.

"Huh, undang-undang yang baru membuat kalian semua makhluk rendah jadi kurang ajar, ya? Tsk, sangat disayangkan kalau 'hewan peliharaan' tidak lagi menaruh hormat pada tuannya." Namja itu tersenyum meremehkan dan berlagak menggelengkan kepala seolah prihatin. Membuat V hendak melayangkan tinju jika saja kedua tangannya tidak dicekal ke dinding saat ini.

Makhluk rendah.

Hewan peliharaan.

Yah, itu adalah nama-nama lain yang manusia-manusia brengsek gunakan untuk memanggil kaum hybrid. V selalu meradang bila mendengar hal ini. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan menjijikkan itu dari mulut manusia. V kira undang-undang pemerintah yang baru akan membantu, namun ternyata... tidak.

Dan sialnya, namja yang mencekal V saat ini begitu kuat. Berbeda dibandingkan namja-namja yang begitu dengan entengnya lion hybrid itu banting selama ini. Ini pastilah hari sial V. Ah, mungkin hari sialnya dimulai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Kim Seok Jin sepulang sekolah dan... di dalam mimpi. Sebagai mate.

Mate...

Apakah Kim Seok Jin mampu melindunginya dari namja brengsek ini jika dia benar-benar adalah mate-nya?

Tunggu,

What the...

'AKHHHHH! Berhenti otak! Berhenti memikirkan KIM SEOK JIN!'

"... apa perlu kau kutandai agar kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

V terlalu larut dalam pikiran hingga tidak menyadari jika namja yang mencekalnya mulai mendekatkan wajah, mendekati lehernya berniat untuk memberi kissmark. Tanda. Bagi kau hybrid, bila sekali ia sudah ditandai, maka seumur hidup ia akan terikat dengan orang tersebut; secara batin dan mungkin, seksual.

Sret!

BUGH!

BRUGH!

"MENJAUH DARINYA, BRENGSEK!"

V mematung di tempat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang pasti, namja mesum yang mencekalnya telah tersungkur di lantai koridor dengan mulut berdarah. Belum lagi... sesosok punggung tegap dan lebar membentenginya. V tidak mengenal siapa si pemilik punggung hingga kemudian namja itu berbalik dan menatap cemas ke arahnya.

"Gwenchanayo, Tae Hyung-ssi? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu 'kan?"

The Perv-Kim-Fuckin'-Seok-Jin...

Namja itulah yang telah menyelamatkannya. Seorang pervert menyelamatkannya dari namja mesum lainnya?!

_'Kau hanya akan merasakan hal ini bila bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku, karena kita adalah MATE. Aku adalah mate-Mu~'_

_'Hyaaaaa~ Seokiehhhhh...'_

Dan entah mengapa adegan beserta kata-kata tersebut bergentayangan kembali di benak V. Membuatnya secara spontan dan tidak mengerti...

Brugh!

... pingsan di tempat. Jatuh dalam pelukan Jin, lebih tepatnya.

"TAE HYUNG-SSI!"

#######^0^#######

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Tae Hyung-ssi hanya... mengalami gangguan tahap awal memasuki masa heat."

Jin menganggukkan kepala dengan bibir membentuk 'o'. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak, menatap si dokter sekolah shock. "Heat?! Maksudmu... mating?"

Sang dokter tersenyum. Ia merasa terhibur melihat ekspresi Jin saat ini. "Ne, itulah yang dibutuhkan Tae Hyung-ssi dalam waktu dekat. Kuharap anda memberitahu orang tuanya. Mendaftarkan Tae Hyung-ssi dalam program MATE mulai dari sekarang akan sangat bijaksana. Sebab setahuku... masa heat bagi kaum lion hybrid sangat... mengganggu. Mereka akan terangsang tiap lima-belas-menit sekali. Aku rasa akan menjadi masalah besar jika seorang lion hybrid tidak bersama pasangan 'mate'-nya pada masa heat."

Bibir Jin membuka dan menutup layaknya seekor ikan yang keluar dari air. Ia tidak mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Tanpa dapat dicegah pipinya memerah, kepalanya langsung panas karena mendadak bayangan V dengan wajah memerah, berkeringat, all on four dan... ASTAGA! Telanjang... bermain-main di otaknya. Belum lagi... lion hybrid yang imut dan lucu tersebut terlihat memohon, meminta agar Jin merajainya. Menyerahkan diri dengan pasrah di bawah kuasanya. Oh, My God... that's too much...

"Seok Jin-ssi? Anda baik-baik saja?" panggil si dokter sembari melambaikan tangan di hadapan wajah tampan Jin. Namja itu menyambutnya dengan mengerjap berkali-kali.

"A-ah, n-ne! Nan gwenchana, Uisa-nim! Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengabarkannya pada orang tua Tae Hyung-ssi." Dan si dokter tidak mengerti kenapa Jin terdengar begitu bersemangat.

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar. Temani Tae Hyung-ssi sampai ia bangun, ne?" Permintaan sang dokter diangguki semangat oleh Jin. Namja tampan itu bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum saat si dokter akhirnya keluar dari kamar rawat sekolah.

Jin mengamati wajah imut yang terlelap di tempat tidur. Tidak pernah satu kali pun ditemuinya kedamaian seperti ini saat dirinya mengamati wajah tidur orang lain. Lain halnya dengan wajah tidur sang adik, Kim Jung Kook, yang acapkali membuatnya gemas hingga langsung tersenyum dan mengusap bulu putih pada telinga bunny hybrid tersebut.

Bicara soal mengusap telinga...

Mata Jin beralih pada dua benda segitiga keemasan yang mencuat di antara rambut dirty blonde V. Khekheke... menyentuh 'sedikit' tidak masalah, 'kan?

Perlahan Jin mengulurkan tangan.

Dag,

Dig,

Dug~

Shit! Kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar tidak karuan?! Dia hanya ingin menyentuh telinga berbulu keemasan itu! Telinga segitiga yang pada ujung runcingnya sedikit dihiasi bulu-bulu panjang berwarna cokelat terang... ah, V terlihat sangat menggemaskan dibuatnya!

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

Baiklah, masa bodoh dengan jantungnya. Jin sudah memutuskan, dia akan menyentuh dua segitiga menggemaskan di kepala V! Apapun yang terja—

"Hurhhh.. ghurrhhh..."

Dengkuran halus layaknya kucing tersebut memenuhi ruangan bertepatan dengan ujung jemari Jin yang bersentuhan dengan telinga V. Kedua telinga animal tersebut tertekuk ke samping. Mengingatkan Jin akan seekor kucing yang menikmati sentuhan lembut sang majikan di atas kepalanya. Apakah... V menikmati sentuhan Jin pada telinganya? Apakah lion hybrid imut tersebut menyukai sentuhan di telinga sampai-sampai mendengkur layaknya kucing yang dimanja sang majikan? Baiklah...

"Hurrrhhhh..."

"Ghurrrrrhhhh..."

"Bherrrhhhhh..."

Ingin rasanya Jin melompat bahagia. Jika bisa, dia ingin sekali memfilmkan bagaimana menggemaskannya V yang terpejam dan terus menggerakkan kepala, haus akan sentuhan tangannya di telinga makhluk imut tersebut. Belum lagi suara-suara dengkuran halus layaknya kucing yang teredam di tenggorokan V. Sungguh, Jin sama sekali tidak ingin moment ini berhenti!

Sayangnya, manusia hanya bisa berencana.

Klap.

Bola mata cokelat gelap itu menampakkan dirinya, membuat Jin mematung dalam kegiatan 'menyentuh' telinga segitiga keemasan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" V bertanya datar. Ingin rasanya ia bangkit duduk dan menepis tangan Jin agar menjauh darinya. Dan untunglah, namja itu tahu diri dan segera menurunkan tangannya dari telinga V.

"A-aku hanya me-menyingkirkan debu dari telingamu! Yah, debu! Hehehe~" kilah Jin cengengesan.

Mata V menyipit. Insting tajam dalam dirinya tahu kalau saat ini Jin berbohong, tapi... ah, sudahlah. V akan memilih untuk tidak perduli mengenai masalah itu. Yang terpenting sekarang... dia dimana?

"Kau di ruang rawat sekolah." Jin memberitahu saat melihat V yang mencoba mengamati ruangan sekitar. Lion hybrid tersebut kembali menoleh padanya. Terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun... berakhir tanpa melakukan apa-apa. "Kau akan mendekati masa heat, Tae Hyung-ssi." Jin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu. Toh, V memang seharusnya tahu akan kondisinya sendiri.

Mata besar lion hybrid tersebut melebar. Bagaimana... Jin tahu?

"Dokter sekolah yang mengatakannya padaku. Katanya kau pingsan karena akan mendekati masa heat. Kau disarankan... untuk mengikuti program MATE secepatnya, Tae Hyung-ssi."

Hening.

V tampak tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Heat? Mate? Oh, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, V menyesali dirinya terlahir sebagai makhluk hybrid. Ini menyebalkan. V sudah membaca dari buku mengenai hal-hal tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin di usia belia, mereka para hybrid harus melakukan mating, berpasangan dan segala macamnya?!

"Aku sudah tahu." Akhirnya V berbicara. Pengakuannya membuat namja tampan di samping tempat tidur menatap tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?!"

"Hem."

"La-lalu... a-apa kau sudah mendaftar dalam program MATE? A-atau... a-apakah kau sudah memiliki pa-pasangan... mate-mu?" Jin hanya sanggup berbisik pada kata terakhir. Jangan! Tidak ada yang boleh menjadi mate V selain dirinya!

"Huft... aku belum melakukan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan mate dan segala macamnya. Aku bahkan belum memberitahu orang tuaku mengenai hal ini."

"Apakah..." Jin memulai. Tangannya terasa berkeringat sekarang. "Apakah tidak bisa jika... jika orang itu adalah... aku?" tanyanya kemudian. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan lion hybrid imut di tempat tidur yang saat ini juga dihiasi rona pink di kedua pipi. Hanya saja sedikit tersembunyi di balik selimut putih ruang rawat yang dikenakannya.

Bagus. Sekarang wajah V malah memanas tanpa sebab. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan terlebih lagi, Kim Seok Jin adalah orang asing baginya. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa tersipu dan... menjadi mate-nya? Tidak. Dia tidak mau bernasib seperti umma dan appanya yang... oh, baiklah, dia tidak bermaksud menikah, hanya saja 'mating' menurut V, seharusnya dilakukan dengan orang yang mencintai dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Bukan seseorang yang bahkan, baru ia kenal dalam beberapa hari.

"Apakah... tidak bisa 'aku'?"

V tidak menjawab. Makhluk imut tersebut malah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah pergi, tepat di depan pintu, ia berbalik, menatap Jin tanpa emosi. "Maaf, Seok Jin-ssi. Kita tidak saling mengenal. Butuh chemistri bagi siapapun itu dalam memutuskan suatu hubungan. Sementara aku dan kau... kita sepenuhnya adalah orang asing. Mianhe." Setelah mengatakannya, V meraih handle pintu dan pergi. Meninggalkan Jin yang mematung. Patah hati. Hampir.

Tapi... bukan Kim Seok Jin namanya kalau ia akan menyerah semudah itu, bukan? Ayolah, dia bahkan sudah membantu di perusahaan besar appanya dalam menghadapi beberapa orang tua kaya raya dan berkuasa.

"Baiklah, Tae Hyung-ssi. Chemistri bisa dibangun dan... 'orang asing'? Aku akan memusnahkan status itu secepatnya. Watch out, Babe~"

~~~~\(^3^)/\(0-0)/~~~~~

"Taehyungie~"

Lion hybrid berwajah imut tersebut langsung menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Sebuah mobiil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Dan, V mengenali betul siapa si pemilik sedan. Terlebih, kepala si pemilik terulur keluar dari jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Dae Hyun Appa!?"

Namja tampan berkulit tan dengan hidung mancung yang terlihat persis sama dengan V tersebut tersenyum cerah. Senang sekali karena niatnya membuat kejutan untuk sang putera berhasil. "_Hi, Son! How are you_?" sapanya.

Kentara sekali V memutar bola mata malas. "Aku baik, Appa. Dan tolong, jangan menggunakan bahasa planet."

Bibir tebal namja tampan bernama Jung Dae Hyun langsung cemberut. Pouting. Bagaimana tidak? Satu tahun lebih tidak berjumpa, puteranya yang imut ini malah terlihat biasa-biasa saja! Paling tidak, seharusnya ia diberi senyuman selamat datang serta pelukan erat, 'kan?!

"Appa, bibirmu itu sudah tebal, jangan dikerucutkan begitu. Appa itu bukan Umma; yang terlihat sangat manis meskipun tengah merajuk." V berkata tanpa beban.

Ugh, Dae Hyun akui mulut pedas sang aegya menurun darinya. Dan soal keahlian meledek—menghina, lebih tepatnya—, ini pastilah dari Baek Hyun.

"Tsk, kau tidak berubah, ya!?"

V hanya mengangkat bahu acuh atas keluhan sang appa. Bergestur seolah 'nothing I can do if this runs in my blood though.'

"Ayo, masuk! Appa ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

Dae Hyun sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk V, namun sayangnya namja imut tersebut diam tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menggenggam erat tali tas punggung di bahunya.

"Wae?"

"Ng... Umma menyuruhku langsung pulang setelah sekolah," ujar V dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dae Hyun tersenyum melihatnya. Meskipun berlagak acuh, namun ia tahu sang aegya sebenarnya tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Lion hybrid tersebut juga merindukannya. Terlihat jelas dari pipi yang menggembung beserta kedua telinga turun menangkup ke bawah. Ekspresi bersedih. Mirip sekali dengan apa yang dilakukakan Baek Hyun saat namja manis itu merajuk atau pun merasa sedih. Oh, siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka akan menciptakan putera yang sangat menggemaskan dan penuh pesona seperti V?

"Hei."

V mengangkat kepala saat merasakan tangan lebar Dae Hyun menggusak helai rambutnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan berani mengajakmu sembarangan tanpa persetujuan umma-mu? Yang benar saja! Wajahku akan dicakarnya! Percayalah, meskipun terlihat lentik dan feminin, cakaran jari-jari umma-mu itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku sudah sering menjadi korbannya."

Mau tidak mau, V hanya bisa terkekeh geli atas keluhan yang didramatisir appa-nya. Eh, bukankah itu kenyataan? V juga sering menggunakan cakaran sebagai senjata.

"_So, My Beautiful-Adorable Boy wanna come to spend the day with his appa_?" Dae Hyun dihadiahi pipi menggembung oleh makhluk imut di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara bahasa planet. Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersamamu."

Dan Dae Hyun menyengir lebar layaknya serigala. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat menuntun sang aegya ke dalam mobilnya. Yah, ada seseorang yang harus V temui.

**TBC**

NB: No comment. N gumawoyo buat Readers-nim yang udah mau baca dan ng-reviews FF ni ^^ **m(_ _)m*bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 4**

**Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

**Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

**Support Cast:**

**HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

**KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

**DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

**DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

**Couples nyusul~**

**Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Huft... bener-bener review yg sedikit utk 3 chap, eoh? Young Ran udah makasih banget buat Readers-nim yang udah mau baik hati nge-reviews. Hanya saja... rasanya sedih, ja. Apa mungkin karena tulisan Young Ran ni jelek, ya? Mungkin kalian merasa Young Ran nggak berbakat nulis FF. Huft... udahlah. Selamat membaca buat A.R.M.Y semua~~~

**Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Chapter 4**

Telinga segitiga keemasan itu terlihat bergerak gelisah. Sesekali akan terlihat melengkung dan berbaring lesu pada surai dirty blond si pemilik.

"Baekhyunie? Ada apa, Baby? Terjadi sesuatu?" Kris lah yang pertama kali menemukan sang anae berputar-putar gelisah di sekitar meja dapur.

Si manis yang ditegur langsung menoleh dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. "Baekie, waegeure?"

"Kris, tadi Dae Hyun meneleponku dan dia minta izin untuk mengajak Taehyungie keluar dan aku mengizinkannya!" Baek Hyun berkata secepat kereta api. Untunglah Kris sudah terbiasa akan kebiasaan sang istri bila sudah panik. Oleh karena itu, dia bisa menangkap apa yang sedang lion hybrid imut tersebut bicarakan.

"Lalu? Apa yang salah jika kau sudah mengizinkannya? Kau tidak rela Taehyungie menghabiskan waktu bersama appa kandungnya?" tanya Kris yang membuat makhluk imut tersebut mendelik sebal.

"Kenapa kau membuatku terdengar sangat childish, eoh?" balas si imut sembari pouting. Dan secara tidak langsung membenarkan tebakan sang nampyeon. Ya, Baek hyun memang... tidak rela. Salahkah kalau dia merasa sewaktu-waktu Dae Hyun akan mengambil hak asuh Taehyungie-Nya? Baek Hyun akui, dia memang sangat paranoid kalau itu sudah menyangkut sang putera.

Tampaknya Kris mengerti akan kekhawatiran si imut lion hybrid yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini mendampinginya dalam susah maupun senang tersebut. Dibawanya kedua tangannya mengusap sayang sisi kepala kecil Baek Hyun, memastikan untuk sesekali mengenai benda segitiga keemasan menggemaskan tersebut. Kris senang sekali melakukan ini. Apalagi ketika lion hybrid imut tersebut mengeluarkan dengkuran layaknya seekor kucing.

"Baekie~ tidak ada yang akan mengambil Taehyungie darimu. Kau ingat ketika Dae Hyun-ssi akan berangkat ke LA waktu itu? Dia berkata, tidak ada yang bisa merawat darah dagingnya dengan baik melebihi dirimu. _You're the best sweetiest-adorably Mom that we ever met, remember?_"

Ucapan Kris membuat bibir tipis Baek Hyun semakin mengerucut, namun tidak bisa disembunyikan kalau pipinya memerah dan ia mulai terkekeh. Geli. Tersanjung. Entahlah.

"Bibirmu manis sekali, eoh? Umur tidak pernah menghentikan keahlianmu dalam berbicara tampaknya."

Kris mulai menyeringai. Sesuatu merasuki pikirannya dalam sekejap. "Kau mau tahu apa lagi yang tidak dipengaruhi 'umur' padaku?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilat... nakal?

Mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner si lion hybrid semakin menyipit saja dibuatnya. Dia tahu apa yang Kris pikirkan. _"Kris, it's the fuckin' 2 in the aftenoon and you already horny?!" _tegurnya memutar bola mata.

Namja blasteran tersebut menyeringai semakin lebar, "so? Kita tidak pernah mempermasalahkan 'waktu' sebelumnya," celetuk Kris santai. Ia mulai membungkuk dan menyelipkan kedua lengan di bawah punggung dan lutut Baek Hyun, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut. Membopongnya, bridal style, menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"Bagaimana kalau Taehyungie datang?" Baek Hyun bertanya saat ia dan Kris sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar.

"Tidak akan. Dia sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama appa-nya yang sudah satu tahun tidak ia temui. Menurutmu, Taehyungie akan kembali secepat itu?"

Kata-kata final dari Kris membuat si lion hybrid tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Tidak, bila bibir namja tinggi itu mulai membungkamnya dan memberikan kuluman-kuluman lembut.

########^0^########

"Kau yakin ini jumlah yang benar? Kau tidak salah perhitungan, 'kan?"

J-Hope mendelik kesal ke arah namja tampan di sebelahya. "Tidak, Babbo! Seingatku yang tidak pernah absen ke sekolah di sini itu aku. Berhenti meragukan jawabanku!" balasnya ketus.

Jin, si tampan, langsung mencibir mendengarnya. "Huh! Kau pikir dirimu jenius karena tidak pernah absen ke sekolah!? Aku tahu kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain sekolah!" Dan Jin dengan teganya berkata seperti itu. Menghina sekali, eoh?

"YAK! NEO—"

"Hyungie~ Jungie bawa cemilan~"

J-Hope langsung merubah ekspresinya. Dia terlihat ramah sekali sekarang, jauh dari wajah mengamuknya yang tadi keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Bunny Hybrid yang manis muncul dari balik pintu dengan satu nampan besar berisi jus jeruk dan beberapa tumpuk cookies yang jelas sekali merupakan buatan tangan si bunny hybrid manis sendiri. Belum lagi, kaus putih dan celana hitam selutut yang dikenakan si bunny hybrid membuatnya bertambah innocent dan terlihat sangat manis. Oh, untuk inilah J-Hope merelakan dirinya bekerjasama dengan Jin dalam menyelesaikan tugas matematika mereka.

"Wah, Jungie~ cookies-nya terlihat lezat! Kau membuatnya sendiri, ya?" tanya J-Hope tersenyum lima jari tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Jin. Biarlah. Toh, kalau di hadapan Jung Kook, Jin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padanya! Huh, sampai kapan namja itu bisa berpura-pura menjadi sosok 'angelic hyung' di hadapan Jung Kook?!

"Hehehe, iya, Hyung~ Hopie Hyung selalu baik dan membantu Jungie, karena itu Jungie membuatnya sendiri khusus untuk Hyung," kata Jung Kook dengan... malu-malu?

_What the..._

Mata Jin terbelalak lebar mendapati sang dongsaeng tersipu malu di hadapan J-Hope. Belum lagi semburat pink di pipi putihnya... _NO!_ Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Adiknya yang manis... adiknya yang innocent dan lemah lembut... menyukai... J-HOPE?!

Kali ini Jin tidak hanya men-death glare sang sahabat; sekarang matanya menyipit dan di sekeliling tubuhnya dapat dirasakan aura gelap, hitam, dan horor yang langsung membuat tubuh J-Hope bergidik ngeri. Walaupun namja yang ditatap tidak mengerti apa-apa kenapa Jin menatapnya seperti itu.

Glup~

_'God, Buddha, Jesus Christ~ save my life...'_

########^0^#########

V menatap dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan... entahlah. Sulit membaca ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah stoic V. Dia tidak senang, tetapi juga tidak merasa marah. Lagipula V tahu hari-hari seperti ini akan datang sewaktu-waktu. Hanya saja... seperti kata Dae Hyun sang appa, _'It's a surprise, Taehyungie'. Yeah, it's a really big-shocking surprise._

"Kenalkan, Taehyungie, dia ini Young Jae. Appa sudah menikah dengan Youg Jae beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau panggil dia 'umma', ya!?" Dae Hyun terlihat begitu antusias, mengusap-ngusap lembut punggung seorang namja manis yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Namja manis bernama Young Jae tersebut langsung tersenyum canggung ke arah V. Mmm... memang apa lagi yang bisa kau perbuat saat berhadapan langsung dengan aegya dari suamimu? "Annyeonghaseyo, senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyungie."

"Eh – oh, eh... senang berkenalan denganmu... u-um-umm... ma." V berkata canggung. _Shit._ Kenapa appa-nya ini begitu bodoh?! Bagaimana mungkin dia menempatkan V pada posisi canggung seperti ini?!

Young Jae seolah menyadari hal itu. "Oh, kau tidak harus memanggilku 'umma', Taehyungie. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah bagimu."

"N-ne, mm..." Sekarang V malah bingung harus memanggil Young Jae apa. Young Jae-ssi? Lupakan.

"Mmm... bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku Youngie Hyung? Bukankah itu terdengar lebih... nyaman?" usul Young Jae pada akhirnya.

Mata V melebar. Ternyata... Young Jae, istri baru appa-nya ini, begitu pengertian. Dia juga sangat manis. Apalagi kalau tersenyum seperti sekarang ini. Hingga... V yang biasanya dingin pada orang asing pun... memberikan senyuman ramahnya. "Baiklah. Salam kenal, Youngie Hyung."

Dae Hyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Dapat dirasakan, atmosfer tegang diantara sang aegya dan istrinya, semakin memudar. Ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya; kelembutan dan kebaikan hati Young Jae, akan mempengaruhi siapapun. Semua orang begitu mudah menerima sosok malaikat baik hati seperti Young Jae.

"Hahahaha, sudah kuduga kalian berdua akan akrab!"

"Huh!"

Ada dua dengusan terdengar.

V dan Young Jae saling bertatapan. Mereka tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Wah... kalian bahkan sudah kompak, eoh?"

Hendak rasanya kedua makhluk manis tersebut memukul kepala Dae Hyun karena tidak berhenti mengoceh. Tetapi pada akhirnya keduanya malah tertawa. Yah, mungkin mereka berdua akan menjadi 'teman' yang akrab. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya... 'anak-ibu tiri' yang akrab.

~~~~~\(^0^)(030)/~~~~

"Taehyungie~~~" Teriakan riang gembira Jung Kook terdengar hingga ke kelas sebelah. Semua orang masih saja belum mengerti kenapa bunny hybrid yang begitu innocent dan riang seperti Jung Kook bisa begitu akrab dengan V. Keduanya selalu menempel layaknya magnet berbeda kutub.

"Hai, Jungie. Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini. Terjadi sesuatu yang baik?"

Dan semua yang ada di kelas selalu menganga tiap kali V memberikan respon 'normal'. Yah, hanya kepada Jung Kook si lion hybrid tersebut berbicara akrab. Selebihnya, hanya jawaban singkat, simpel, dan terkadang pedas yang keluar dari bibir V bila berhadapan dengan orang lain. Entah apalah masalah makhluk imut titisan lion hybrid tersebut? Dua kepribadian berbeda, 'kah? Ah, atau 4D, mungkin?!

Jung Kook melompat duduk pada bangkunya di sebelah V dan memeluk gemas leher lion hybrid tersebut. "Gyaaaaaa! Jungie senaaaaaaaannnggggg sekali, Taehyungie! Kemarin, Hopie Hyung datang ke rumah!" pekiknya riang sembari tersenyum lima jari.

V tersenyum. 'Oh, Ho Seok Hyung ternyata,' pikirnya berkesimpulan. Semenjak berteman dengan Jung Kook... yah, bunny hybrid manis di hadapannya ini layaknya ember bocor. Apapun itu, akan ia ceritakan kepada V. Termasuk... sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya ber'dugeun-dugeun'—istilah unik dari 'suka' ala Jung Kook— tiap kali berada di dekat J-Hope. V ingin menyimpulkan kalau sahabatnya yang sangat manis ini jauh cinta. Tapi... benarkah? Jung Kook begitu polos untuk merasakan emosi serumit itu, bukan?

"Jungie menyuguhkan cookies buatan sendiri, loh... Dan kau tahu, Taehyungie? Hopie Hyung bilang, cookies buatan Jungie sangat enak! Jungie senang sekali! Jungie harap, Hopie Hyung akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok lagi dengan Seokie Hyung." Jung Kook berkata setengah melamun. V yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum semakin lebar, namun...

Tunggu,

_'Aku Kim Seok Jin. Panggil aku Jin – ah, Seokie saja. Terdengar lebih bagus karena kita akan menjadi pasangan MATE.'_

Deg~

Seokie...

Seokie...

Deg,

Deg!

Benarkah tadi Jung Kook berkata 'Seokie Hyung'? "Ng... si-siapa Seokie Hyung, Jungie?"

Seolah tersadar dari dunianya sendiri, bunny hybrid bertelinga putih itu melebarkan kedua mata dan menutup mulutnya yang juga menganga dengan kedua tangan, "OMO! Jungie sampai lupa memberitahu Taehyungie! Jungie punya kakak, namanya Kim Seok Jin. Orang-orang memanggilnya Jin, tapi kalau Jungie... lebih senang memanggilnya Seokie Hyung. Dia tampan sekali, lho, Taehyungie~ tubuhnya tinggi! Dia sekelas dengan Hopie Hyung. Nanti waktu istirahat Jungie kenalkan, ya!?" Jung Kook terus berbicara tanpa tahu kalau makhluk imut disebelahnya tidak lagi fokus.

Kim Jung Kook.

Kim Seok Jin.

Ini... V yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan atau memang Jung Kook yang melewatkan bagian terpenting? Jung Kook sahabatnya yang sangat innocent dan manis... berhubungan darah dengan Kim Seok Jin si orang-asing-mesum!? Damn, dunia kecil sekali rasanya.

#######^0^########

"Seokie Hyung, kenalkan, ini Taehyungie, sahabat Jungie yang paliiiiinnnnngggggg baik!" Jung Kook membentuk imaginer pelangi di atas kepalanya saat mengatakan 'paling baik'. Telinga kelincinya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Benar-benar riang gembira.

Jika ada yang bereaksi berlebihan saat ini, orang itu pastilah Jin. Namja tampan itu tampak sangat teramat konyol dengan rahang jatuh dan mulut terbuka lebar. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang ingin diperkenalkan sang namdongsaeng padanya adalah Tae Hyung. Ehem, bolehkah Jin sedikit berlebihan dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai 'mate' lion hybrid imut di depannya ini? Boleh, 'kan?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Tae Hyung imnida. Panggil V saja." Sayangnya V berkata seolah-olah mereka adalah orang asing yang belum pernah berkomunikasi sebelumnya. Ingin menegaskan posisi 'si orang asing', eoh?

Jin tampak cemberut sebentar namun kemudian ia juga berakting dan sedikit membungkuk, "Annyeong V-ssi~ Kim Seok Jin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Seokie'."

Jelas sekali kalau Jin sengaja. Mau bermain-main dengannya, eoh? "Tidak, aku akan memanggilmu Jin Hyung," balas V tegas. Si lion hybrid menatap tajam namja tampan yang menyeringai di hadapannya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau kau memanggilku 'Seokie', V-ssi? Kukira itu panggilan yang bagus daan tidak sulit untuk diucapkan."

'Tsk! Jin benar-benar menggali kuburannya sendiri!' Itulah sekiranya yang J-Hope pikirkan melihat kedua orang itu saling berusaha membunuh dengan tatapan saaat ini.

"Itu memang tidak sulit, JIN-SSI," kata V penuh penekanan pada huruf-huruf terakhir. Secara sadar dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ingin mengintimidasi Jin. "Aku hanya tidak suka mengucapkannya. Lidahku serasa gatal."

Jin menyeringai. Dia juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan V hingga sekarang, wajahnya dan wajah si imut manis berjarak sangat dekat. Kira-kira terpisah dua centi. Nafas V tercekat namun ia tidak akan mundur secepat itu.

"Kalau lidahmu gatal, kau mau aku 'menggarukkan'nya?" bisik Jin seduktif.

Blush~

Serta merta V menjauhkan diri dengan wajah memerah padam. Ia tahu apa yang Jin bicarakan saat ini. Dasar namja mesum!

Jin kembali meluruskan posisi duduk. Senyuman penuh kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya saat ini. Puas sekali rasanya, melihat wajah super imut di hadapannya semerah tomat matang.

"Wah, Seokie Hyung dan Taehyungie cepat akrab, eoh!?" Jung Kook yang tadinya sempat terlupakan berseru riang. Membuat tiga makhluk yang semeja dengannya face-palm.

Ckckck... Jungie yang manis... kenapa dirimu polos sekali, eoh?

**TBC**

NB : HIDUP J.V! Annyeong~~~ **m(_ _)m** *Bow* **Bbyong~**


	5. Chapter 5

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 5**

**Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

**Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

**Support Cast:**

**HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

**KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

**DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

**DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

**BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

**Couples nyusul~**

**Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Wah, wah... kaya'nya ARMY semua masih pada bingung ma couples di BTS, ne? Ekhem*chokin' dulu* oke, Young Ran jelasin, ne~ :

**J.V/JinV (Jin & V)**

Couple ni sebenernya yang seme tu V, tapi... kalian nilai sendiri, dech... cocokan mana? V jadi seme? Ato uke?

**MinKook (Jimin & Jung Kook)**

Nah, yang iini couple termanis, nich...^^ kaliaan liat 'gak bagaimana mereka berfoto dengan manisnya untuk Show Champion Backstage video? ^/^ Young Ran sampai meleleh~~~

**Hope.G (J-Hope & Suga)**

Mereka berdua ni, kaya'nya couple yang paling easy going n brisik -.-

Nah, itulah seputar OTP-nya Bangtan Boys. Seperti grup-grup ganjil lainnya, yang paling terombang ambing posisinya di sini adalah Rap Monster. Dia gak kebagian couple seperti Jong Hyun di SHINEE. Nah, udah gak ada yang ragu lagi, 'kan? Kalau begitu, selamat membaca buat A.R.M.Y semua~~~ ^0^

**Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Chapter 5**

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak mengatakan kalau Tae Hyung-ssi bersahabat baik dengan Jungie? Kau sengaja, ya?"

J-Hope saat ini tak ubahnya seperti tersangka suatu kejahatan. Dengan dramatisir Jin sengaja mematikan lampu penerangan di kamarnya dan hanya menyalakan lampu meja belajar.

"Aku bukannya sengaja, Babbo! Kupikir... itu tidak penting. Memangnya, dengan aku memberitahu kalau Jungie adalah sahabat dekat Tae Hyung-ssi, akan merubah sesuatu, begitu? Tidak. Dia tetap saja tidak akan menyukaimu!" celetuk J-Hope sembari menyeringai kejam. Oh, rasanya pembalasan dendamnya akan kata-kata pedas Jin selama ini, terbayar sudah. Dia membiacarakan fakta, bukan?! Seorang Kim Tae Hyung dengan sangat jelas menampakkan ketidak-tertarikannya dengan Jin. Hohoho~ akhirnya sahabatnya yang kejam satu ini mendapat imbasnya!

"YA! Kau benar-benar ingin balas dendam, eoh?! Kau tahu betapa kejamnya kata-katamu itu?"

Ucapan Jin membuat J-Hope menyeringai. Mungkin... dia sudah keterlaluan? "Hehehe, mianhe...Kau ini sensitif sekali, eoh, kalau menyangkut Tae Hyung-ssi!? Kemarin saja... kau menatapku tajam tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Untuk hal yang satu ini, Jin memutuskan untuk ber-no-comment ria. Dia tidak mau nantinya kalau membicarakan hal itu, dirinya akan marah pada J-Hope yang jelas-jelas... atau mungkin, tidaklah bersalah apa-apa.

Adiknya, Kim Jung Kook, menaruh hati pada sang sahabat. Untuk sementara ini biarlah hanya dirinya yang tahu hal itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang, aku punya kesempatan besar mendekati Tae Hyung-ssi. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok~" Jin mulai berdendang dan melompat terlentang pada kasur king size-nya. Tubuh namja tampan tersebut sempat terpental sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada posisi yang pas di atas ranjang.

J-Hope yang melihat sahabatnya mulai menutup mata dan berkemungkinan besar tengah berkhayal tingkat tinggi saat ini, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. Entahlah dia harus merasa salut, atau mungkin menertawakan kebebalan Jin.

Dan masalah besok... yah, otak Jin yang cerdik, ah, atau bolehkah disebut licik? Dia menjebak lion hybrid incarannya tersebut dengan mengajaknya menghabiskan akhir pekan di taman bermain melalui Jung Kook. Sial. Tega sekali Jin memanfaatkan adiknya sendiri untuk menyudutkan Tae Hyung agar mau kencan di taman bermain bersama. Tapi... bukankah memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang ada itu terdengar lebih baik?

Sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan sang sahabat yang tengah berbunga-bunga, J-Hope pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana tidak? Secara tidak langsung, Jin telah membuat mereka berempat melakukan double date. Oh, senangnya~

#######^0^#######

"Taehyungie~ kau belum tidur, Sayang?" Baek Hyun langsung melompat ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah sang putera. Tubuh mungil kedua lion hybrid di tempat tidur sempat terpantul-pantul dibuatnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Umma. Umma sendiri? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Hehehe, umma tidak bisa tidur sendiri, Taehyungie~ Appa-mu belum pulang," keluh Baek Hyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. V sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sang umma.

"Memangnya Kris Appa kemana, Umma? Tidak biasanya belum pulang malam-malam begini. Apa..." V menggantung kata-katanya, mendadak dia jadi ingin mengerjai sang umma. "Apa... Kris Appa punya selingkuhan, Umma?" candanya tersenyum jahil.

Baek Hyun tampak semakin cemberut dan dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi aegyanya. "Iiiihhhh~ sekarang kau sudah berani menggoda umma, ya?!"

V hanya tertawa renyah menerima cubitan pelan sang umma. Kedua telinganya melengkung ke bawah dan terlihat bagai anak anjing yang sangat patuh dan senang dimanja. Membuat Baek Hyun tidak tahan sendiri kemudian beralih memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang aegya.

Oh, jika ada yang melihat mereka saat ini, pastilah akan berteriak heboh karena gemas. Tubuh mungil keduanya dilingkupi oleh selimut dan bed cover sewarna biru langit. Baek Hyun dan V terlihat begitu mungil dan kecil. Layaknya anak kucing yang saling bergelung agar tetap hangat; satu sama lain saling memeluk. V memeluk pinggang ramping sang umma sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kecil namja manis tersebut. Sementara Baek Hyun? Ia begitu senang kalau V sudah bermanja-manja seperti ini. Maka dari itu, dipeluk dan diusapnya kepala bersurai dirty blond yang serupa dengan miliknya tersebut. sesekali dikecupnya puncak kepala V dan berdendang lembut. Berharap, nyanyiannya akan membuat sang aegya tertidur.

Adalah Kris yang memasuki kamar sembari mengendap-endap. Namja tampan itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya pada jam sepuluh malam. Melihat Baek Hyun tidak ada di kamar mereka, dia langsung berkesimpulan kalau sang anae tengah berada di kamar V. Dan benar saja. Baek Hyun memang berada di kamar aegya mereka.

Kris hanya mampu ber'huwaaaa~' ria dalam keheningan begitu menemukan pemandangan menggemaskan sekaligus menyentuh hati di atas ranjang. Dia harus mencubit dirinya sendiri agar segera tersadar dari keterpanaan. Masih saja belum bisa mempercayai, kalau dua lion hybrid yang manis dan imut di atas ranjang adalah bagian dari keluarga kecilnya. Yah, Kris bangga memiliki dua makhluk menggemaskan tersebut sebagai anae dan aegya-nya.

Tidak ingin membuat keduanya terbangun, Kris dengan sangat pelan melepas dasi beserta sepatunya. Meletakkan benda-benda kantoran tersebut di lantai kemudian ikut menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Baek Hyun dari belakang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, namja tampan berambut abu-abu tersebut juga ikut terlelap mengikuti Baek Hyun dan V menuju dream land. Yah, Kris sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya.

~~~~~\(^0^)(0.0)/~~~~~~

Di Minggu pagi yang cerah, suami-istri Kim harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan... kalau putera sulung mereka... gila? Bagaimana tidak? Sang putera... aka Kim Seok Jin, tersenyum dan cengengesan terus sedari tadi. Belum lagi... satu lembar roti di tangannya tidak kunjung dimakan. Jin malah sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan selai cokelat tanpa henti. Alhasil, lembar roti itu sekarang tidak lagi terlihat 'aman' untuk dimakan; hancur, lembek dan berantakan karena terlalu banyak diolesi selai.

Plak!

"Yah! Kau ini kenapa?!"

Sang umma menghentikan ke'gila'an Jin dengan menjitak kepala namja tampan itu tanpa perasaan.

Berhasil. Jin sekarang malah meringis kesakitan. "Auch! Umma! Appo~" rengeknya.

Bunny hibrid cantik yang dipanggil Jin 'umma' hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa sembari menggelengkan kepala. Dia kemudian meletakkan segelas susu stroberi di meja Jung Kook untuk kemudian mengusap sayang kepala sang aegya. "Jungie Chagi~ makan yang banyak, ne~?"

"Ne, Umma!" Jung Kook memekik riang dan menggigit roti selai stroberinya antusias. Ia langsung dihadiahi kecupan kilat di kedua pipi dan puncak kepala oleh sang umma.

Jin yang tidak diperdulikan langsung cemberut. Orang bodoh yang melihat pun, pasti bisa langsung tahu kalau kasih sayang ummanya yang cantik ini berat sebelah.

"Hime, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Seokie. Kau tidak lihat dia langsung merajuk begitu?"

Ah, disinilah sang appa. Bukannya membela, appa-nya, Kim Yong Guk, malah meledek Jin. Benar-benar suami istri yang kompak, eoh?!

Sang umma, Kim Him Chan, malah terkikik geli sembari duduk pada kursi di sebelah sang suami. "Kau tahu, Gukie? Kurasa anakmu ini terlalu dimanjakan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu cara bersikap yang benar saat di meja makan."

Kata-kata Him Chan hampir mengundang protes dari Jin jika saja tidak terdengar ketukan di pintu depan.

"Biar Jungie yang buka!" Jung Kook langsung mengangkat salah satu tangan dan secepat kilat berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Semua yang ada di ruang makan tentu saja dibuat heran mendapati betapa antusiasnya Jung Kook hari ini. Memangnya... ada apa?

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan jawaban, karena beberapa menit kemudian Jung kook muncul sambil bergelayutan riang pada lengan J-Hope. Bukanlah pemandangan aneh lagi kalau bunny hibrid manis itu terlihat bermanja-manja pada Guk dan Him Chan hanya tersenyum melihatnya, berbeda sekali dengan si sulung yang terlihat tidak suka akan pemandangan romantis namun digambarkan menyebalkan olehnya tersebut.

"Hai, Hopie~ Kau semakin tampan saja, ne!? Ayo, duduk! Chanie Umma ambilkan sarapan untukmu."

Huh! Bahkan umma-nya sendiri begitu ramah pada J-Hope melebihi dirinya sendiri. Jin jadi ragu; apa benar dia darah daging dari keluarga Kim?!

"Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sekali datang ke rumahku?!"

Nada bicara Jin yang terkesan menyebalkan membuat J-Hope menatap datar ke arahnya. Oh, untunglah, 'Chanie Umma' menempatkannya duduk berseberangan dengan namja tampan-menyebalkan yang harus ia akui sebagai sahabatnya tersebut. kalau saja mereka tadi duduk bersebelahan, jari kaki beserta pahanya pasti sudah cedera karena diinjak dan dicubit secara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh Jin.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak terlambat, Babbo. 'Jung Ho Seok, awas kalau samapai kau terlambat, ya! Aku tidak ingin membuat Taehyungie-Ku yang cantik sampai menunggu lama!' Ingat?" J-Hope sengaja menirukan cara, nada, dan ekspresi Jin saat mengatakan semua itu padanya. Huh, bagaimana Jin bisa melupakan perkataannya sendiri!? Dasar babbo!-.-

Jin hanya menanggapi ledekan sang sahabat dengan bibir merengut, menggumamkan hal tidak jelas seperti 'Sial' dan 'Jangan meniruku!'.

"Taehyungie? Siapa?" Yong Guk yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mulai bertanya.

"Oh, itu, Guk Appa, Seokie saat ini mendekati seseorang. Namanya Kim Tae Hyung. Dia lion hybrid, satu kelas dengan Jungie," jawab J-Hope lempeng. Jika Jung Kook ember bocor, mungkin J-Hope adalah baskom berlubang.

"Omo! Jinjja?!" Him Chan terlihat antusias sekali mendengar berita ini. Hampir saja piring yang berisi roti untuk J-Hope jatuh jika Yong Guk tidak cepat mengulurkan tangan dan ikut memegangi piring di tangan sang anae.

"Ne, itu benar, Chanie Umma! Sayangnya Tae Hyung-ssi sulit sekali didekati. Dia jago bela diri. Seokie bahkan pernah dibantingnya!" Untuk kata-kata yang satu ini, Jin men-death glare J-Hope. Jelas sekali dia ingin menyumpal mulut sang sahabat.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Betapa menyedihkan, kedua orang tuanya malah meledak dalam tawa. Membuat Jin ingin melemparkan diri ke jurang terdekat saja.

"Hahahaha, bagus... bagus... Bocah-sombong-tidak-bertanggung-jawab ini memang butuh berusaha! Semoga berhasil, ne, Uri-Saranghaneun-Seokie~" Nada lembut beserta senyuman manis yang diberikan sang umma memang tidak sebanding dengan makna dari kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Sadis dan evil sekali, eoh?

"Eung... Seokie Hyung... menyukai Taehyungie?! Huwaaaa~ apa kalian akan menikah?!"

Bunny hybrid manis tersebut bertepuk tangan riang. Huft... Kim Jung Kook yang lucu memang tidak pernah berhenti membuat orang ternganga. Dia polos, lambat, namun... tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu sebenarnya.

#######^0^########

Dag,

Dig,

Dug~

Degup jantung Jin tidak pernah melambat. Meskipun tidak nyaman tapi... HE'S SO FUCKIN' HAPPY!

Lain Jin, lain pula V. Lion hybrid imut tersebut tampak sangat kesal saat ini. Telinga segitiganya tampak tertekuk sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Entah bagaimana, ia dan si namja mesum—Jin—bisa terperangkap dalam bianglala hanya berdua. Sekali lagi, HANYA BERDUA!

Terima kasih atas inisiatif Jung Kook yang dengan wajah polos dan riangnya mendorong tubuh V begitu saja memasuki bianglala yang sebelumnya sudah berada Jin di dalamnya. Sialnya lagi, yang naik bianglala hanya mereka, sementara Jung Kook sendiri ditarik oleh J-Hope untuk bermain roller coaster.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Tae Hyung-ssi? Kita masih punya..." Jin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, "lebih kurang lima belas menit waktu yang tersisa. Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Hening.

V tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengan namja yang duduk berseberangan dengannya saat ini. Beginilah V kalau sudah kesal; selain membanting, cara lain yang dilakukannya adalah 'silent treatment'.

Jin menghela nafas berat. Seberapapun inginnya dia berada pada posisi terperangkap berdua dengan lion hybrid manis itu saat ini, Jin bukanlah orang yang tidak berhati, yang akan dengan santai menari diatas ketidak-nyamanan seseorang. Terlebih, ini V. Lion hybrid super imut yang ingin sekali ia jadikan mate, soulmate, belahan jiwa, atau apapun itu orang menyebutnya.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Sangat." Kata-kata Jin di bagian akhir terdengar memelas. V yang tadinya tidak mau melihat ke arahnya pun, sekarang menatapnya. Mata cokelat gelap itu terlihat menyelidik. "Aku memang orang asing yang datang padamu dan dengan gilanya mengajakmu menjadi mate. Tapi kau tahu? Aku serius melakukannya. Aku tidak akan pernah bermain-main mengenai hal itu. Demi Tuhan, umma dan adikku adalah kaum hybrid juga. Aku dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang menganggap tinggi siapa dan apa itu kalian. Kau ingat saat dimana aku menyelamatkanmu dari namja brengsek itu?" Jin menatap dalam mata cokelat si lion hybrid, berusaha menghubungkan emosi, koneksi yang sekiranya tergambar diantara mereka.

"Manusia brengsek itu... aku mendengar semua kata-kata kasar dan tidak manusiawi yang keluar dari mulut kotornya. Selain menyelamatkanmu... sekelumit hal lain juga membuat darahku mendidih. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mulut kotornya menghina kalian. Si brengsek itu secara tidak langsung juga telah merendahkan keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. aku ingin memberinya pelajaran berharga, paling tiidak menghancurkan rahangnya hingga mulut busuknya tidak bisa mengunyah apapun selain menelan bubur. Tapi... tubuh kecilmu nyaris roboh di depanku..." Puncak hidung namja tampan itu berkerut membayangkan hari di mana V pingsan. Ia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka, dapat membayangkan tubuh mungil V yang saat itu dalam rengkuhannya, begitu kecil dan ringan saat diangkat.

V tidak berkata apa-apa. Suara nafas Jin yang berat menyelimuti kesunyian yang mendadak menguasai keadaan sekitar. Mmm... anehkah kalau si lion hybrid saat ini merasa ingin mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk memeluk bahu tegap yang tampak merosot itu?

"Aku seperti orang gila saat membawamu ke ruang rawat sekolah. Kupikir kau mungkin terkena shock atau semacamnya karena namja itu. Tapi... saat dokter mengatakan kalau kau pingsan karena akan memasuki masa 'heat', saat itu pula aku blank. Aku senang tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun juga cemas. Aku merasa ini terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan belum memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat pendekatan lebih jauh lagi denganmu. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu tapi kumohon, berikan aku sedikit saja kesempatan. Tidak bisakah kita mencoba? Dan... aku berjanji, bila kau merasa kita tidak..." Suara Jin mendadak serak, ia menelan berat saliva saat melanjutkan, "bila kau merasa kita tidak cocok... kau boleh mengatakannya langsung dan aku akan... a-aku akan me-menerimanya dan men-menjauh darimu!"

Hening.

Jin nyaris merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari si imut lion hybrid. Namun... yang terjadi kemudian... sungguh jauh dari apa yang ia duga.

Kim Tae Hyung...

Si makhluk manis sekaligus imut lion hybrid itu...

Memeluknya...

V MEMELUKNYA!?

"Baiklah, ayo kita mencoba, Seokie-ssi."

**TBC**

Thanks to :

**Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon, yuliafebry, LHM, BubbleG, OCR, kookiemouse, keziaadinda, sweetyYeollie, OhSooYeol, 94, matokee, RyuMin HyeHye, and k-min-ssi^^ Gumawoyo, Readers-nim semua yang udah pada review~~~^3^*kisseu atu2***

**NB : Cintailah J.V! HIDUP J.V! FIGHTING! \(^0^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 6**

**Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

**Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

**Support Cast:**

**HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

**KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

**DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

**DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

**BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

**Couples nyusul~**

**Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Mmmm... di review da yg masih bingung dengan' hybrid tu apa bentuknya, mari, Young Ran jelaskan. Key? Check it out :

Hybrid adalah penggabungan antara gen manusia dan hewan. Dulunya hybrid diciptakan di laboratorium. Namun sekarang, pembuahan dan penciptaan tiap-tiap makhluk hybrid bisa melalui proses alami. Yaitu, dengan melakukan pembuahan bersama manusia.

Bila manusia dan hybrid bersama, kemungkinan keturunan yang akan lahir, bisa saja manusia murni, dan bisa pula terlahir sebagai makhluk hybrid. Makhluk hybrid yang terlahir mengikuti gen animal yang dibawa sang umma, ataupun sang appa.

Bentuk dari makhluk hybrid sendiri menyerupai manusia, hanya bagian telinga saja yang dipengaruhi gen hewan (Sebenarnya di beberapa cerita hybrid, bagian ekor hewan juga termasuk, hanya saja Young Ran agak nggak sreg ngebayanginnya. Jadinya, cuma bagian telinga aja yg diubah).

Sifat dan perilaku hybrid saling mendominasi dengan sifat dan perilaku manusia. Beberapa insting tajam dan temperamen animal yang dibawa juga kental. Sifat-sifat tersebut saling melengkapi.

Seperti halnya hewan yang mengalami masa heat, masa panas, ataupun musim kawin lah namanya, kaum hybrid pun mengalaminya. Heat dimulai saat si hybrid sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Bagi kaum hybrid antara umur 15-16 tahun. Masa heat ditandai dengan datangnya wet dream.

Mendekati masa heat, kaum hybrid harus mengikuti program MATE. Untuk yang belum memiliki pasangan, berkemungkinan besar bisa menemukannya di sana. dan untuk yang sudah memiliki calon pasangan, bisa mendaftarkan namanya dan sang pasangan untuk kemudian dilegalkan secara hukum dan dapat tinggal bersama. Ini sama halnya melegalkan status hubungan di pengadilan. Dalam artian menikah.

Kaum hybrid male maupun female, berkemungkinan besar akan hamil setelah masa 'heat'. Mereka tetap diizinkan sekolah namun dengan kelas khusus.

Nah, begitulah sekilas mengenai HYBRID Readers-nim~ Gimana? Masih bingung juga? Sekian, selamat membaca juseyo~~~ ARMY!

**Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Chapter 6**

"Jungie, kenapa kau begitu menyukai Tae Hyung-ssi?"

Mata doe Jung Kook mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Kemudian dengan riang diayunkannya kaki di bawah meja. "Taehyungie sangat manis, Hyung~ Jungie sukaaaaaaa sekali! Taehyungie juga sering sekali menciptakan resep masakan yang sangat unik!"

Mmm... untuk yang terakhir, J-Hope no comment. Dia tahu betul maksud dari 'unik' yang Jung Kook bicarakan. Bukannya unik, Jungie... tapi si lion hybrid itu tampaknya ingin meracunimu dengan masakannya! Lalu masalah manis... oh, ayolah, manis V hanya di wajah dan penampilan saja! Masalah sikap dan kekuatan, dia pastinya adalah lion king sebenarnya!

"Jadi kau setuju kalau Hyung-mu bersama dengannya? Tae Hyung-ssi, maksudku."

Jung Kook hanya memberi anggukan lucu, menggemaskan, dan penuh semangat kali ini. Bunny hubrid manis itu terlalu sibuk menikmati strawberry ice cream cake pesanannya. J-Hope hanya tertawa. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengganggu dan juga menikmati cake miliknya.

Yah, J-Hope dan Jung Kook berbohong. Bukannya naik roller coaster, mereka malah menikmati cake dan teh di sebuah cafe dalam kawasan taman bermain. Tidak jauh dari wahana bianglala. Mereka bahkan dapat mengawasi wahana tersebut dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

######^0^######

Wajah imut sesosok lion hybrid tampak tertekuk sebal. Di sebelahnya, tampak seraut wajah tampan yang tersenyum begitu lebar, nyaris menampakkan semua gusinya. Salah satu tangan si tampan menggenggan erat jemari mungil si lion hybrid. Mereka layak disebut couple yang sangat serasi, jika saja wajah manis dan imut si lion hybrid tersenyum sedikit saja.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang, Seokie-ssi? Kau tidak lihat orang-orang menatap ke arah kita?"

Si tampan, Jin, menyeringai. Huft... apa pipinya tidak pegal tersenyum terus?

"Shiroyo~ aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu. Aku juga tidak perduli kalau mereka melihat kita!"

Si manis lion hybrid, V, memutar bola mata jengah. Dia capek sendiri. Jin, atau namja itu maunya dipanggil 'seokie', tidak juga mau melepas tangannya sejak turun dari bianglala tadi. Jangan sampai V jadi menyesal karena berkata 'mencoba' untuk namja satu ini. Demi Tuhan, tangan V sudah sangat gatal ingin membanting Jin. Maklum, kebiasaan lama sulit sekali diubah. Entah V harus berterima kasih karena sang umma yang telah memaksanya mengikuti kelas taekwondo atau tidak.

Dan Jin seolah tidak tahu apa itu 'batasan'. Sekarang namja tampan itu malah memeluk erat leher V dari belakang. V bahkan dapat merasakan dingin dan lembutnya pipi Jin di telinga animal-nya.

"Kau tahu? Aku senaaaaaannngggggg sekali saat ini. Kumohon jangan hentikan aku. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, ne?" pinta Jin bergumam pelan. Membuat V hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan menyerah, membiarkan namja tampan itu memeluknya seperti ini. Meskipun tidak suka disentuh, V akui, dia merasa nyaman... dipeluk Jin. Ah, memeluknya juga. Untunglah saat ini mereka telah tiba di bagian taman yang agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang couple yang berlalu lalang dan piknik di bawah pohon. Itu pun, jaraknya cukup jauh.

Lama keduanya menikmati keheningan tersebut saat Jin kembali bersuara.

"Haruskah kita mendaftarkan nama dalam program MATE secepatnya? Aku sudah membaca dari buku; masa 'heat'mu akan datang kurang dari dua Minggu lagi. Kau akan kesulitan bila itu terjadi kalau kita masih belum resmi sebagai mate."

Kata-kata Jin seolah berseliweran di kepala V. Yah, dia sudah tahu itu. "Entahlah, Seokie-ssi. Aku bahkan belum menyampaikan hal ini pada umma," desahnya kecewa. Salah satu telinga animal-nya yang tidak bertempelan dengan pipi Jin turun lesu.

Jin sebenarnya tidak suka saat V menambahkan embel-embel 'ssi' di akhir namanya. Tapi... dia harus berusaha mengerti. Masih untung lion hybrid yang manis ini mau memanggilnya 'Seokie'. "Kau mau aku yang menyampaikannya? Bukankah dokter sekolah juga menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya pada orang tuamu?"

Tawaran Jin disambut gelengan pelan si lion hybrid. Tangan mungil itu kemudian bergerak dan menggenggam lengan bawah milik Jin. Seolah menjadikannya pegangan. "Tidak usah. Aku akan menyampaikannya sendiri malam ini. Hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya diwakilkan begitu saja."

Kekehan pelan Jin terdengar, membuat tubuh mereka yang menempel bergetar. "Baiklah, baiklah, semua terserah padamu," putusnya dan...

Cup!

Baiklah, Jin tampaknya sudah merasa di atas awang, eoh? Seenaknya memeluk, dan sekarang mengecup?!

V menolehkan wajah, berniat ingin mengomeli namja tampan yang sudah seenaknya mengecup pipinya tersebut. Namun sayang, Jin begitu pandai memanfaatkan keadaan. Bibir V yang terbuka hendak mengomel malah diraupnya dalam ciuman. Bukan ciuman manis, bisa dibilang ini adalah ciuman panas dan bergairah karena melibatkan lidah.

V tentu saja memberontak, mendorong Jin agar menjauh darinya. Namun... saat lidah lincah namja tampan tersebut membelai langit-langit mulutnya, V bersumpah ia dapat menyaksikan segala warna menghilang, berganti dengan warna putih yang menyilaukan. Begitu menyilaukannya, lion hybrid manis ini bahkan tidak lagi mampu membuka kedua matanya. Ia memejamkannya. Dan tanpa disadarinya... bibirnya juga ikut membalas kuluman, belaian, serta lumatan yang diberikan Jin.

Menyadari V memberikan reaksi yang baik, Jin kemudian menyentuh rahang kanan si lion hybrid dan menariknya. Tangan yang lain juga ikut memegangi pinggul, memutar makhluk manis itu hingga posisi mereka jadi berhadapan.

French kiss.

Entahlah, sampai kapan kedua insan serasi ini akan berhenti melakukannya. Yang jelas... bukan untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

~~~~~\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~~

"Gyaaa~ Hopie Hyung... kenapa mata Jungie ditutup?! Jungie ingin lihat!" Jung Kook melancarkan protes sembari berusaha menurunkan kedua tangan J-Hope yang menutup matanya dari belakang.

J-Hope menggeleng, meskipun ia tahu kalau Jung Kook tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena matanya ditutup. "Tidak boleh! Kau belum boleh melihat hal-hal yang seperti itu, Jungie. Itu adegan orang dewasa, kau belum pantas melihatnya!" kata J-Hope bersikeras. Tidak dapat disembunyikannya wajahnya yang memerah padam dan terasa sangat panas. Bagimana tidak?! Mereka yang tadinya mengintip Jin dan Tae Hyung, harus dikejutkan, ah, atau mungkin disuguhkan pemandangan yang... sial! Mereka panas sekali! J-Hope terpaksa mengakuinya.

Memang, Jin dan Tae Hyung hanya berciuman, tapi... French kiss yang mereka lakukan... bahkan menimbulkan suara-suara erotis nyaring yang bahkan, dari tempat J-Hope dan Jung Kook bersembunyi di balik pohon saja, masih terdengar jelas! Omo... mau tidak mau J-Hope harus melindungi mata polos bunny hybrid kesayangannya ini!

"Siapa bilang itu adegan dewasa, Hopie Hyung~?! Umma dan appa juga sering melakukannya, dan mereka mengatakan kalau itu adalah tanda sayang dan cinta. Umma, appa dan Seokie Hyung juga sering mencium Jungie." Jung Kook menyampaikan pendapatnya. Buruk sekali. Karena sekarang J-Hope malah merasa cemburu. Huft... sendainya dia juga diberi kesempatan mencium Jung Kook semaunya.

"Hopie Hyung~ Jungie ingin lihat~ lepas!"

J-Hope memutar tubuh mungil tersebut untuk menghadap pke arahnya. Membelakangi pemandangan hot di taman sana. "Shiro! Mereka bukan berciuman biasa Jungie~" J-Hope merasa posisinya serba sulit saat ini. Jung Kook pastilah akan bertanya macam-macam mengenai 'bukan ciuman biasa' tersebut. Lalu? Bagaimana J-Hope akan menjawabnya?!

"Apa maksud Hyung dengan 'bukan berciuman biasa'?"

Nah. Benar, 'kan!?

"Eumm... Jungie lihat memang berbeda, sih... Kenapa Seokie Hyung memasukkan lidahnya? Lalu, kenapa Taehyungie mengeluarkan suara aneh begitu? Kenapa, Hopie Hyung?"

Blush~

'Matilah kau, J Hope...'

Wajah J-Hope layaknya kepiting rebus. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan saat mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan vulgar seperti ini?!

"I-itu ka-karena... ng... itu seperti... menyampaikan... rasa suka! Yah, menyampaikan rasa suka pada seseorang yang kita anggap istimewa! Yah, be-begitu, Jungie," jawab J-Hope tergagap. Kalau sampai Jung Kook bertanya apa-itu-orang-istimewa, J-Hope yakin dia akan kehabisan alasan konyol untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu... Jungie boleh mencium Hopie Hyung seperti itu juga?"

SSSSIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG...

Rahang namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Ho Seok tampak seolah jatuh. Benarkah telinganya ini baru saja mendengar kalau Jung Kook yang manis dan super imut... ingin menciumnya?! French kiss?! Holy fuck...

Jung Kook menyukainya?! Menganggapnya istimewa?!

"Huft... Hyung tidak mau, ya?" Telinga kelinci berbulu putih Jung Kook tampak turun lesu, tidak jauh beda dengan ekspresi wajah manisnya. Kekecewaan dan rasa sedih tampak sangat jelas.

No. No. No. J-Hope bukannya tidak mau! Dia hanya... hanya... hanya apa? Takut pada Jin?

"Ya, sudah, Hopie Hyung. Kita pulang, ne?" Jung Kook sangat kecewa, merasa orang yang diistimewakannya tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

Mata J-Hope terbelalak. Sepenuhnya bergumul dengan kewarasan dan apa yang diinginkannya. "Tunggu, Jungie! Kau boleh men-mencium Hyung seperti itu. Hyu-Hyung ju-juga menyukaimu, Jungie~"

Bodoh. Pabbo. Sungguh cara yang tidak keren untuk menyampaikan rasa suka.

Jung Kook langsung tersenyum secerah mentari. Dengan kekanakan bunny hybrid manis itu melompat dan memeluk leher J-Hope. Namja yang dipeluk tentu saja kaget dan shock setelahnya saat bibir pink lembut milik Jung Kook berada di atas bibirnya. Yang membingungkan... kenapa J-Hope merasakan kalau sesuatu yang lembut dan basah juga bersentuhan dengan bibirnya?

Omo...

God damnit...

Itu,

Lidah Jung Kook!

Saking terkejutnya, J-Hope tanpa sengaja membuka mulut untuk menganga. Dan saat itu juga, lidah lembut Jung Kook memasuki mulutnya. Namja manis itu bahkan membelai langit-langit J-Hope tanpa ragu.

What the...

Dari mana Jung Kook belajar hal ini semua?

Bunny hybrid ini begitu ahli melakukan French kiss. J-Hope sampai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh setelahnya. Larut akan ekstasi ciuman mereka.

Satu hal yang tidak J-Hope tahu, Jung Kook belajar itu semua setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya. Huft... sungguh, umma dan appa Jung Kook seringkali make out secara terang-terangan. Bahkan di hadapan Jung Kook sekalipun, mereka tidak segan. Tidak tahu tempat dan situasi. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar telah mencemari otak polos si bunny hybrid yang manis ini.

#######^0^#######

"Umma...? Umma?"

V melongokkan kepala di pintu dapur. Mencari sang umma. Namun nihil. Baek Hyun tidak ada di sana. Tidak di mana-mana.

"UMMA!?" panggil V lebih keras. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mencari ke kamar saja. "UMMA!?"

"Ne, Taehyungie Baby~ Umma di kamar mandi!"

Oh, kamar mandi. Jam tujuh malam seperti ini... kalau masih di kamar mandi, kemungkinan besar sang umma tengah berendam. Dan benar saja, V menemukan Baek Hyun tengah berendam di dalam jacuzzi. Tubuh kecil berada diantara hamparan busa. Uap-uap hangat tampak mengepul keluar di udara.

"Kau baru pulang, eoh? Bagaimana jalan-jalannya? Menyenangkan?"

V tersenyum kecil dan mendekat, duduk di marmer jacuzzi kemudian sedikit memainkan air busa di tangannya. Ah... hangat... umma-nya memang suka hangat. Ah, mungkin semua lion hybrid memang suka hangat. "Ne, Umma, menyenangkan."

"Syukurlah~"

Baek Hyun menatap menyelidik sang putera yang sibuk bermain busa tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, V pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Baek Hyun tahu itu. Namun ia akan menunggu agar sang aegya sendiri yang mengatakannya. "Mau ikut berendam bersama umma? Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama."

Sesaat V menatap sang umma lama, namun kemudian lion hybrid manis tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dilepasnya seluruh pakaian dan aksesoris yang melekat untuk kemudian ikut berendam memasuki jacuzzi di sebelah sang umma.

"Huft... sudah lama umma tidak menggosok punggungmu. Kau semakin besar, eoh?" Baek Hyun berkata ketika tangannya memegang puff yang lembut dan menggosokkannya pada punggung sang putera. Yah, terakhir kali ia melakukan ini saat V berada di kelas tujuh. Hmm... sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Rasanya banyak sekali yang berubah. V semakin dewasa. Itu saja.

"Kkkkk~ tentu saja aku semakin besar, Umma~ Umma pikir aku akan selamanya jadi anak kecil?"

"Tsk, kau terlalu cepat besar, Taehyungie. Cute Kitten Umma semakin cantik saja, eoh!? Kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

Glup~

Pertanyaan ini.

V menelan saliva berat.

Pacar? Apa kata'mencoba' termasuk dalam kategori berpacaran? Ah, apa ciuman panas yang membuat kehabisan nafas juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'berpacaran'?

"Tsk! Sekarang aku yang mengusap punggung umma!" Dengan sangat terpaksa V mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia belum siap untuk mengatakan tentang Jin. Belum.

Shower puff yang tadinya Baek Hyun genggam sekarang berpindah ke tangan V. Sang umma akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik pasrah, membiarkan puteranya mengusap punggung miliknya.

Jika punggung V sangat lembut tanpa goresan ataupun noda barang secuil pun, lain halnya dengan punggung Baek Hyun. Siapa yang menyangka di balik kaus putih longgar yang selalu lion hybrid itu kenakan selama ini—yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terlihat bagai malaikat—tersimpan berbagai garis dan goresan bersinar putih pucat yang mungkin akan sangat jelas terlihat jika saja kulit Baek Hyun tidaklah putih. Goresan dan baretan luka itu bagai peta perjalanan hidup Baek Hyun sebagai 'pet' selama ini. Bisa dibilang, lion hybrid bertubuh mungil ini adalah contoh nyata dari kaum hybrid yang tertindas.

V sudah tahu apa yang tersimpan di balik kaus putih umma-nya. maka dari itu, dia tidak kaget. Namun, tidak pula, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah merasa 'terbiasa' bila melihat hal ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak dapat dibayangkannya apa-apa saja perlakuan buruk yang pernah diterima sang umma saat menjadi 'pet' dulu. Dan bagaimana luka-luka mengerikan itu dapat menghiasi tubuh mungil umma-nya yang rapuh? Mungkin sampai kapanpun V tidak akan pernah tahu. Baek Hyun selalu menolak menceritakan hal ini padanya. Yang V tahu pasti hanyalah, yah, umma-nya di masa lalu disiksa. Umma-nya tumbuh dewasa melalui berbagai siksaan yang menyakitkan. Neraka.

Saat puff di tangan V mencapai bagian pinggul kanan Baek Hyun, kembali matanya menangkap salah satu 'peta' menyakitkan. Ini hanya berupa sebuah garis. Namun sungguh, ini bukanlah garis biasa. Melihatnya sekarang pun, siapapun pasti dapat membayangkan bagaimana dalam dan mengerikannya bentuk dari luka pada bagian tersebut dulunya. Bisa dibilang bekas luka yang satu ini seolah mendominasi dari luka-luka lainnya.

V menyusuri garis besar itu dari pinggul kanan bagian belakang menuju abdomen sang umma. Berhenti tepat di bagian tulang pinggul atas bagian kiri, tempat di mana garis besar tersebut berujung. "Apakah ini masih sakit, Umma?" tanya-nya melamun. Membuat Baek Hyun ikut menoleh ke arah bawah.

Baek Hyun tahu apa yang V tanyakan. Dia tahu kalau puteranya semacam... 'melankolis' bila sudah melihat bekas lukanya yang satu ini. "Kkkk~ ini tidak sakit lagi, Chagi~ Ini sudah sangat lama! Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Maksud Baek Hyun menghibur, namun sang aegya malah bergetar dipunggungnya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara isakan.

"Hiks~ p-pasti, hiks, itu sakit sekali, Umma, hiks... Ap-apa umma baik-baik, hiks.. saja? Hiks~"

Huft...

Baek Hyun menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menghadap sang aegya yang terisak dan tersedu hebat. "Chagi~ umma baik-baik saja, ne~? Umma tidak sakit dan merasa sangat bahagia. Kris Appa selalu membantu umma. Mungkin umma tidak harus menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau tahu? Appamu akan selalu mengecup bagian-bagian luka ini dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itu membuat umma lebih baik. Makanya, kalau Taehyungie ingin mencari mate nanti, carilah yang perhatian dan mencintai Taehyungie seperti Kris Appa mencintai umma, ne?"

Menjadi seorang ibu tidaklah mudah, namun... juga tidak sulit. Apalagi melihat sang aegya yang sampai mengeluarkan air mata saat merasakan kesulitan yang kita rasakan. Oh, Baek Hyun sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki V; aegyanya yang sangat manis dan imut. Mengambil setengah bagian dari Baek Hyun, dan setengahnya lagi dari Dae Hyun. Suatu hari mungkin Baek Hyun harus berterima kasih banyak pada mantan suaminya yang kadang menyebalkan itu. Aegya mereka tumbuh dan menjadi sosok yang sangat mengagumkan.

V merasakan pipinya yang basah oleh air mata diusap oleh sang umma. Tangisannya terhenti memikirkan kata-kata Baek Hyun.

Mate yang perhatian dan mencintainya?

Seperti Kris Appa dan umma...

Deg~

Perlahan bayangan Jin yang menyelamatkankannya di lorong sekolah terlintas. Diiringi beberapa bayangan wajah penuh khawatir Jin saat membawanya ke ruang rawat sekolah, dan tatapan penuh keseriusannya saat mencurahkan isi hati.

Jin... memperhatikannya...

Jin ingin melindunginya...

Jin, ah, tidak, Seokie ingin menjadi 'mate'nya...

"Umma, Belum lama ini aku mengalami wet dream. Kurasa masa 'heat'ku akan datang."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. V dengan lempengnya menjatuhkan bom begitu saja, meninggalkan sang umma yang sekarang matanya terbelalak dan mulut terbuka.

Shock.

"MWO?!"

TBC

Thanks to :

**Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon, yuliafebry, LHM, BubbleG, OCR, kookiemouse, keziaadinda, sweetyYeollie, OhSooYeol, 94, matokee, RyuMin HyeHye, k-min, ****Drizzle mato****, ****Rin Kim .UT****, ohyongji1267, exmato, mels, JINVADDICT, and sh****-ssi^^ Gumawoyo, Readers-nim semua yang udah pada review~~~^3^*kisseu atu2***

**NB : Please, ya, kita saling menghargai. Pendek bukan berarti nggak da artinya. Pendek itu berarti lebih cepat update#plakk ya udah, deh, HIDUP J.V! HIDUP J.V! J.V! J.V! \(^0^)/ O ya, hampir lupa! Young Ran lagi bikin proses bikin project hybrid ZiKwon (Zico & U Kwon *Block B*)Couple, nich... Ada yang suka couple ni gak? *Angkat banner ZiKwon\(^3^)/***


	7. Chapter 7

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 7**

**Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

**Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

**Support Cast:**

**HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

**KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

**DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

**DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

**BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

**Couples nyusul~**

**Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Hiks~ Young Ran merasa berdosa. Kenapa? Readers-nim baca aja, ne~~ O, ya, thanks banget buat semua reviews Readers-nim semua. Jumlahnya udah meningkat jauh dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya Jeongmal gumawoyo~~~ Akhir kata, selamat membaca buat ARMY semua. **m( _ _)m *deep bow***

**Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Chapter 7**

Di dalam hidup seorang Kim Jung Kook, dirinya hanya mengenal dua macam warna; warna-warni untuk pelangi, dan warna abu-abu untuk awan gelap. Jung Kook selalu cerah dan ceria layaknya warna pelangi, dan dia tahu apa itu bersedih dan menggambarkannya bagai kumpulan awan gelap pertanda hujan.

Tapi... apakah ini?

Kenapa semuanya terasa panas, ah, tidak, maksudnya, sangat, sangat panas! Jung Kook suka sinar mentari tapi tidak cukup senang berada di bawahnya. Tapi... ini bukan sinar mentari! Jung Kook merasakan panas ini menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya!

Dan... kenapa dia naked? Seingat Jung Kook, tadinya dia memakai piyama lengkap sebelum tidur.

"Jungie chagi~"

Mata Jung Kook terbelalak begitu merasakan jilatan pelan pada sisi telinga kelincinya. Lebih kagetnya lagi, saat ia menoleh ke samping.

"Hopie Hyung?!" pekik Jung Kook kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang menjilat telinganya adalah J-Hope. Dan... namja itu naked! OMONAAAA! Si bunny hybrid dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas dan sesegera mungkin menutup kedua mata dengan telapak tangan.

Terdengar kekehan renyah yang menggema di seluruh penjuru... penjuru... ah! Molla! Jung Kook bahkan tidak tahu dia berada di mana sekarang.

"Jungie Chagi~ waegeureyo...? Kenapa kau menutup matamu begitu? Kau sudah sering melihatku begini, 'kan~?"

"J-jinjja? Jungie sering melihat Hopie Hyung tidak memakai baju?!" Kepolosan Jung Kook langsung mengambil alih dengan mata yang melebar menatap lurus ke arah J-Hope—tidak terganggu lagi untuk menutupnya dengan telapak tangan.

Namja yang ditanyai dan diberikan ekspresi menggemaskan dari si bunny hybrid kembali terkekeh. Sesaat kemudian bibir tipisnya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan surai lembut sehitam tembaga itu. "Ne, Chagi~ Kkkkk... ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau menanyakan hal aneh, kau tahu? Jangan bilang kau juga lupa kalau kita pernah melakukan ini?" J-Hope mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Pada awalnya itu hanyalah ciuman super lembut yang saling berbagi sentuhan, namun kemudian Jung Kook memutuskan untuk menambahkan lidahnya—Jung Kook selalu menganggap 'lidah' merupakan suatu keharusan. Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada appa dan sang umma yang memberikan contoh 'baik' padanya—dan J-Hope juga tidak ketinggalan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan si bunny hybrid.

Setelah cukup lama barulah keduanya saling memisahkan diri. Namun tidak dengan tangan J-Hope yang masih menapak pada pipi kiri Jung Kook. "Kau juga lupa bahwa kita pernah berciuman?"

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja Jungie ingat!"

"Kkkkk~ baguslah."

Jung Kook masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Hopie Hyung," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kita naked? Dan kenapa tubuh Jungie panas sekali, Hopie Hyung~?"

"Kau dalam masa heat-mu, Jungie~"

"Heat? Oh, Jungie ingat! Waktu itu songsaenim pernah menjelaskan hal itu di kelas," kata Jung Kook sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti, namun berikutnya kembali kening mulusnya berkerut penuh tanya. Diikuti pula oleh salah satu telinga kelincinya yang tertekuk ke samping, bingung. "Lalu? Jungie harus bagaimana, Hopie Hyung? Soangsaenim bilang, saat mengalami heat harus mengikuti program MATE. Dan, apa itu mate?" tanyanya penuh kebingungan. Otak Jung Kook terlalu polos untuk mencerna maksud dari perkataan sang soangsaenim waktu itu. Hanya mengingat, tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

J-Hope tersenyum lembut melihat kepolosan si bunny hybrid. "Untuk itulah aku berada di sini, Baby. Aku akan menunjukkan apa itu 'mate' padamu."

Setelahnya terjadi begitu saja tanpa Jung Kook berkesempatan untuk bertanya lagi. J-Hope kembali meraih bibirnya dalam ciuman. Agresif. Tanpa jeda.

"Eungh!" Bunny hybrid manis itu terpekik dalam desahan. Ia merasakan tangan J-Hope yang lebar menelusuri punggungnya, terus membelai hingga berhenti tepat di kedua gundukan kenyal di bagian belakangnya. Yang lebih membuat Jung Kook terpekik lagi, remasan keras namun pasti tangan J-Hope pada bagian itu. "Angh! Hopie Hyunghhhhh... ahh..."

"Jungiehhhh... kau menyukainya?" bisik J-Hope seduktif diantara perpotongan leher dan rahang Jung Kook. Bibirnya mengecup dan menghisap lembut bagian tersebut.

"Nehhhh... Hyunghhhh..." Secara alami Jung Kook mengalungkan lengannya pada leher J-Hope. Namja tampan yang dipeluk kemudian sedikit mengangkat Jung Kook hingga berpindah ke dalam pangkuannya.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas. Jung Kook begitu melayang. Kakinya yang putih mengalung erat pada pinggang namja yang memeluknya, membuat tubuh bawah mereka saling menekan, menyentuh dengan begitu intim.

Jung Kook sadar betul betapa anehnya perasaan ini; bagaimana tubuh mereka saling mengeluarkan hawa panas, betapa menyenangkannya saat kedua telapak tangan lebar J-Hope meremas pantatnya, dan bahkan, saat adik kecilnya yang mungil saling menekan dengan milik J-Hope di bawah sana. Semuanya terasa luar biasa dan asing di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hyunghhhh..."

Pekikan keras dari si bunny hybrid kembali terdengar karena jemari J-Hope meraba cincin berkerut di antara gundukan kenyalnya. Bagian cincin tersebut sudah basah sepenuhnya oleh cairan lubricant alami yang setiap tubuh hybrid hasilkan bila mereka mengalami masa heat.

"You're already wet, Jungie~ so fuckin' wet..."

"Hyunggghhhh... ke-kenapa panas sekalihhhh...? Tolong Jungie, Hyunghhhh..."

Permintaan Jung Kook membuat J-Hope menyeringai nakal. Jemari yang tadinya hanya meraba-raba cincin berkerut tersebut, sekarang mulai dengan jahilnya menekan masuk. Menerobos sebatas ujung telunjuk, kemudian menariknya keluar. Memang tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melakukannya dengan benar, tampaknya.

"H-Hyuuuunnngggghhhhh..." desah Jung Kook frustasi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi... dia ingin jemari itu memasuki bagian belakangnya, sepenuhnya. Jung Kook ingin... dimasuki. Ia membutuhkan jemari J-Hope untuk memenuhinya.

"Kkkkk~ Apa, Jungie~? Aku tidak mengerti. Tell me~ Sowaneul malhaebwa, Jungie~" Dengan sengaja dan terkesan evil J-Hope berbisik di depan bibir merah Jung Kook. Hembusan nafas hangatnya mengundang desahan frustasi lain dari si bunny hybrid.

"Hyaaa... Hyunghhhh... Jungie mohon... ahhh... sen-sentuh Jungiehhhh! Hiks..." Sekarang malah terdengar isakan. Jung Kook benar-benar frustasi. Dia ingin J-Hope menyentuhnya. Sekarang. Juga!

"Howh~" dendang J-Hope senang. "Look at you... so damn lovely cute~~ Please, crying for me more~"

Betapa malangnya nasib si bunny hybrid ketika J-Hope malah memutuskan untuk menjahilinya. Rasa frustasi membuat makhluk manis tersebut benar-benar menangis. Suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas dan sama sekali tidak membantu karena jemari J-Hope masih saja menggodainya di belakang sana. "Hyuuunngghhhhhh~ hiks... Jungie mohonnhhh... huhuhu, hiks... sentuh Jungiehhh, please... hiks..."

"Jungie... aku sudah menyentuhmu~ lihat?" Sedikit berbaik hati, J-Hope mendorong masuk sepenuhnya telunjuk kanannya. Namja itu sempat menutup mata, melawan gelombang hasrat saat merasakan telunjuk tersebut dilingkupi hawa panas dan pijatan lembut dari dinding sempit Jung Kook.

"Hyaaahhh~ Hyunghhh... more... ahh... Jungie ingin semuanyahh..."

Seringaian J-Hope semakin lebar saja mendengar permohonan menyenangkan namun berbahaya tersebut. Jari tengah dan manisnya mulai ia dorong masuk pula, membuat nafas Jung Kook tercekat. J-Hope membawa tangan kirinya untuk mengusap dengan arah melingkar pada punggung namja manis tersebut. Menenangkannya.

"Kau lihat, Baby? Kau bahkan tidak sanggup menerima tiga jariku, bagaimana mungkin aku akan memasukkan semuanya?"

Terdengar desisan bercampur desahan dari Jung Kook sebelum ia berbicara, "ssshhhh... ahhh... Jungie tidak perduli, Hyunghhhh... Jungie mau semuanyahh!"

Berikutnya, entah Jung Kook harus merasa senang ataukah ia harus menyesali permintaannya tersebut. J-Hope benar-benar memasukkan semuanya. Hanya jemari kanan, namun... oh, God... it's so streeching him to the hilt! He feels like split into two!

"AKH! HOPIE HYUNGHHH!"

"Sssshhhh... calm down, baby... you wanna me to stop it?" J-Hope berbisik lembut. Ia sedikit menjilat dan menggigit kecil daun telinga kelinci berbulu putih dalam pangkuannya. Jung Kook menggeleng, meskipun wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau ia jelas-jelas dalam keadaan sakit-teramat-sangat.

"An-ahhh, andwee! Hhhhh... te-terushhhh... khanhh... H-Hopie Hyunghh... J-Jungie – AGH!" Jung Kook terpekik dan mendesah hebat. Jemari J-Hope serasa menyenggol sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang membuat pandangan Jung Kook memutih dalam sekejap meskipun matanya jelas-jelas masih terbuka. "AHHHHHHHHH... Hopie Hyunghhhh... i-ituhh apahhh...?"

"Kkkkkk~ itu sentuhan 'spesial' dariku, Jungie Baby~ Kau menyukainya? You wanna me touch it again?" goda J-Hope sembari bergerak mengecup pipi kiri si bunny hybrid untuk kemudian mengulum pipi chubby yang putih tersebut hingga menimbulkan warna pink yang cantik. Mirip blushing, hanya saja lebih menantang.

"Nehhhh, Hyunghhh..." Tanpa ragu Jung Kook meminta. Mata doe-nya yang berwarna cokelat gelap—diwarisi dari sang umma hanya berbeda warna—terpejam erat. Bibir merahnya terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan desahan dan menampakkan bunny teeth yang sangat manis, yang lagi-lagi diwarisinya dari sang umma.

J-Hope menyentuh titik tersebut kembali, kali ini tidak cukup tega untuk menolak keinginan si manis padanya. Lagipula, wajah penuh ekstasi yang Jung Kook tunjukkan, tepat di hadapannya langsung, rasanya terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. It's such a fuckin' turn on!

"Ahhhhhhhh... Hopie Hyunghhhh~"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan yang lebih, Baby~?" Pertanyaan J-Hope disambut anggukan begitu saja dari namja manis dalam pangkuannya. Tidak usah diragukan lagi, Jung Kook sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam ekstasi kenikmatan. Dan sepertinya, dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang saat ini J-Hope katakan.

Desahan nikmat Jung Kook kembali berganti dengan isakan dan erangan frustasi. Pasalnya, namja tampan yang memangkunya kembali menarik semua jemari tersebut, meninggalkannya dalam kekosongan. "Hiks~ Hyuuunghhhh... hiks..." isaknya memelas. Suhu tubuhnya tidak menurun dan sekarang J-Hope malah menarik semua jemari itu?! Demi Tuhan, bagaimana lagi Jung Kook dapat memenuhi bagian bawahnya yang semakin basah tersebut?!

"Ssshhhhh... tenang, Jungie~" bisik J-Hope menenangkan si manis yang menangis frustasi. Namja tampan tersebut kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan pada pinggul ramping tersebut dan mengangkatnya. Ia membuat tubuh Jung Kook berbaring di ranjang, memposisikan dirinya sendiri di antara kaki putih yang terbuka lebar itu.

Jung Kook masih menangis saat J-Hope merendahkan tubuh di atasnya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka, memberikan ciuman kacau, basah, dan dipenuhi hasrat panas. Sepanas suhu tubuh Jung Kook yang sayangnya semakin tidak terkendali.

Seakan mencapai batas limit dari ke-frustasi-annya, pinggul Jung Kook mulai bergerak ke atas, ke bawah, berusaha menciptakan friksi agar adik kecilnya bersentuhan dengan milik namja tampan di atasnya.

J-Hope mengerang lirih dibuatnya. Secara reflek, ia mengigit bibir bawah Jung Kook cukup keras, namun tidak sampai membuat luka. Bunny hybrid tersebut juga ikut mengerang dan untuk menghentikan dirinya menyakiti si manis, J-Hope dengan terpaksa meremas dan memegang erat pinggul ramping di bawahnya.

Tapi... tampaknya sudah terlambat. J-Hope telah kehilangan dirinya. Ia hanya mendapati tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk membuka lebar kedua kaki putih Jung Kook dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong kesejatiannya memasuki cincin berkerut di bawah sana. Meskipun sudah dimasuki lima jari, tapi... dinding hangat Jung Kook seolah menolak untuk longgar, yang ada, kesejatian J-Hope diremas tanpa ampun di bawah sana.

"Aghhhhh..."

"Anghhhhh..."

Keduanya mengerang penuh ekstasi.

Jung Kook seolah menemukan rasa 'penuh' yang diinginkannya. Tubuh mungil tersebut mulai bergerak, berusaha memasukkan milik J-Hope lebih dalam lagi tanpa menunggu dinding hangatnya memberi ruang untuk sekedar merasa terbiasa.

J-Hope menggeram akan hal itu. Tanpa menunggu, ia memberi apa yang si bunny hybrid mau, dia mulai bergerak. Setiap hentakan dari pinggulnya menimbulkan desahan penuh kenikmatan bernada tinggi dari bibir Jung Kook. Sama sekali tidak ada kelembutan. Mereka melakukannya secara kasar dan keras. Jung Kook sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Yang ada, bunny hybrid manis itu malah terus mendesahkan 'more' dan 'harder' tanpa henti.

"More... hhh... harderhhhh... Hopie Hyunghhh... harderhhh..."

Bagai peri, atau mungkin 'setan' baik hati, J-Hope memenuhi semuanya. Dia menghentak ke dalam tubuh mungil Jung Kook dengan keras, terlalu kuat hingga kepala tempat tidur ikut menghantam dinding berkali-kali.

Yah, menilik dari gen animal yang Jung Kook dapat dari sang umma, they both fuckin' like bunny. Mad-Horny Bunny and the Fuckin'-Mad Master.

"J-Jungiehhhh... AKH!"

"AKH! HOPIE HYUNG~!"

######^0^########

KLAP!

Mata doe cokelat tu terbuka dan menutup berkali-kali. Rambut sehitam tembaganya menempel di dahi, lengket akibat keringat. Dadanya serasa naik turun dengan pipi dan telinga memerah panas.

Apa yang terjadi?

Tidak ada 'Hopie Hyung'nya. Jung Kook tidur tanpa mengenakan selimut dan ia terbalut piyama. Tidak naked. Dan sekali lagi, tidak bersama namja tampan yang dipanggilnya 'Hopie Hyung'.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Jung Kook menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping. Telinga kelinci di kepalanya langsung berdiri dikala merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di antara selangkangannya.

NO!

Dia tidak... ngompol, kan?!

Jung Kook langsung terduduk dan melihat ke bawah. Matanya melebar shock mendapati bagian selangkangannya memang basah.

"GYAAAAAAAA! UMMMAAAAAAAA!"

Duagh!

Brugh!

"AGH! HIME!" Yong Guk mengerang kesakitan karena sang anae menendang Little Yong Guk yang tengah menegang hebat.

Yah... ini masih jam sebelas malam dan keduanya sudah horny hingga melakukan 'petualangan' lebih awal. Namun Him Chan tetaplah Him Chan. Bunny hybrid cantik tersebut sangat menyayangi buah hatinya, apalagi Jung Kook, yang tidak diragukan lagi mewarisi hampir tujuh-puluh-lima-persen bagian dari dirinya. Dan mendengar sang buah hati tersayang berteriak, terlebih memanggilnya, tanpa memperdulikan apapun Him Chan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya begitu saja. Oh, jangan lupakan tendangan kelinci yang dihadiahinya di selangkangan Yong Guk karena namja itu terkesan tidak mau menyingkir.

Secara serampangan Him Chan meraih apapun itu pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya. Boxer bermotif tengkorak milik Yong Guk, dan... kaus merah tanpa lengan yang juga milik sang suami.

"JUNGIE CHAGI, WAEGEURE?!" teriak Him Chan menyongsong masuk ke dalam kamar sang aegya yang memang tidak pernah dikunci.

Jin juga menyongsong masuk setelah sang umma. Wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran yang sama. Menyusul setelahnya sang appa yang jalannya... terpincang? Ah, molla. Jin memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan namdongsaengnya yang... baiklah, memeluk kedua kaki sambil... menangis. Waegeure?

"Chagi... waegeure...?" Him Chan memelankan suaranya agar sang aegya berhenti menangis dan mengatakan sesuatu.

Jung Kook mengangkat wajahnya yang dipenuhi linangan air mata, dengan terisak ia berkata, "U-Umma... mi-mianhe..."

Ketiga pasang mata yang mengelilingi ranjang Jung Kook saling melirik penuh tanya. Mianhe?

"Mi-mianhe, umma... hiks... Ju-Jungie... ngompol! Huwaaaaa!" Jung Kook menangis keras setelah mengatakan semua itu. Bagai baru saja mengatakan sebuah dosa besar. Otaknya yang polos langsung men-judge dirinya sendiri sebagai kelinci nakal. Bagaimana mungkin dia ngompol?! Dasar kelinci nakal! (Him Chan terlalu banyak menanamkan sosok kelinci 'baik dan manis' ke kepala Jung Kook-.-)

Alis sempurna Him Chan berkerut mendengar penuturan Jung Kook. Ngompol? Kkkk~ ah, tidak seharusnya Him Chan merasa terhibur. Ah, tidak! Kenapa Jung Kook terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat ini!?

'Berhenti, Kim Him Chan... kuasai dirimu! Bagaimana kalau Jung Kook semakin menangis karena merasa kau tertawai nanti!? Ah, tapi... OMONA~~ Jung Kook sangat manis kalau menangis seperti ini! Omo... aigooo... a-apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Oke, kita tinggalkan 'bunny mama' yang melakukan fangirling di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lebih baik sekarang Yong Guk mengambil alih.

"Jungie Baby... boleh appa lihat?"

Dengan polos Jung Kook mengangguk. Dia kemudian menurunkan kakinya yang ditekuk, meluruskan, dan membukanya. Wajahnya memerah, sangat malu.

Selangkangan Jung Kook memang basah... tapi... itu bukan air seni...

Yong Guk mendekati telinga kelinci Him Chan dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat sang anae 'kembali' ke dunia nyata dengan mata membulat maksimal. "OMO?! JINJJA?!" pekik namja cantik itu excited. Reflek kedua telapak tangan diletakkannya di kedua pipi. Membuat Yong Guk yang melihatnya terkekeh, mengakui betapa imut dan menggemaskannya reaksi anae-nya yang cantik ini.

"Ne~"

Jin sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Umma, Appa, ada apa? Jungie kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang aegya, Him Chan malah memekik riang dan menghambur ke tempat tidur, memeluk tubuh mungil Jung Kook dengan erat. "Gyaaaa~ chukkae~ Jungie Chagi! Omo... anak umma sudah dewasa, eoh~!?"

"Chukkaeyo, Baby," timpal Yong Guk dengan gummy smile-nya.

Jin masih belum menangkap apa-apa. Chukkae? Sudah dewasa? Apa maksud orang tuanya ini?!

Tangisan Jung Kook berhenti seketika. "Umma... Appa... kenapa kalian mengucapkan selamat karena Jungie ngompol?" tanyanya heran. Jin saja bingung, apalagi bunny hybrid yang polos ini!

Pekikan gemas kembali terdengar dari Him Chan. Pelukannya pada tubuh mungil tersebut semakin erat saja. Sementara Yong Guk sendiri terkekeh keras sekarang.

"Kkkkk~ Baby, kau tidak ngompol. Kau baru saja mengalami wet dream. Itu tandanya kau sudah dewasa, Baby. Masa 'heat'mu akan datang."

Rahang Jin jatuh mendengar penjelasan sang appa. O. My. God! Namdongsaeng-nya yang luar biasa manis, sebentar lagi akan melakukan mating?!

Berbeda dengan Jin, Jung Kook hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'o'. "Apa itu pertanda baik, Umma? Appa?"

"NE!" pekik suami-istri Kim secara bersamaan.

Tidak...

Sama sekali tidak baik.

Yah, hanya Jin yang tampaknya tidak setuju.

~~~~~\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~

Bila suami-istri Kim menyambut dengan penuh suka cita datangnya 'wet dream' sang aegya, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Keluarga Kim yang satu lagi. Lebih tepatnya Kim Baek Hyun.

Tok, tok, tok, tok...

"Umma... keluar, ne? Kita bicara baik-baik."

"Hiks~ Tuhan... hiks, Taehyungie akan meninggalkanku... hiks... ani.. hiks... andweyo, jeongmal, hiks..."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus keluar dari bibir sang umma. V tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Sudah berjam-jam dia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Naked, hanya terbalut bathrobe putih milik sang umma.

Mmm... dampak yang tidak terduga dari V menjatuhkan 'bom', Baek Hyun langsung berteriak dan meratap, keluar dari bathtube, lalu berlari ke kamar sang aegya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Lion hybrid imut itu bahkan tidak memakai apa-apa saat dirinya memasui kamar V tadi. Dan yang lebih parahnya, Baek Hyun terdengar menangis dan meratap sejadi jadi-jadinya.; bergumam hal seperti Taehyungie-Ku terlalu cepat dewasa dan akan meninggalkanku atau semacamnya. Huft... entahlah, siapa yang sebenarnya di posisi 'anak' saat ini.

"Taehyungie? Ada apa? Pintu kamarmu tidak bisa dibuka?"

Bagai dewa penolong, Kris datang di saat yang tepat. Keningnya berkerut heran melihat V menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Eumm... Appa, itu..." Baiklah, bagaimana V harus menjelaskan reaksi unik sang umma?

"Ada apa, Taehyungie~? Mana umma—"

"Hiks~~ aku tidak mau Taehyungie meninggalkanku... huwaaaaa..." Tangisan keras dari dalam kamar V sekiranya menjawab apa yang akan Kris tanyakan. Baek Hyun di dalam kamar. Dan dia... menangis? Ah, meratap lebih tepatnya.

Ekspresi penuh tanya sang appa membuat V nyengir gaje sembari mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Eum... itu, Appa, waktu berendam di dalam bathtube bersama, aku menceritakan pada umma kalau aku sudah mengalami wet dream dan kemugkinan masa heat-ku akan datang. Lalu umma... yah, seperti ini," jelas V dengan pipi memanas. Ukh! Entah kenapa dia bercerita dari awal seperti itu?!

Kris yang sudah paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya menganguk-anggukkan kepala. Sesaat kemudian namja tampan tersebut tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut dirty blonde lion hybrid di depannya. "Chukkaeyo, Taehyungie~ Kau sudah mulai dewasa."

V tersenyum. Yah, meskipun Kris bukan ayah kandungnya, tapi namja itu selalu memperlakukan V layaknya anak sendiri. V bahkan kadang lupa kalau namja yang bediri di depannya ini bukan bukan appa biologisnya. "Gumawoyo, Appa."

"Huft... kalau begitu kau pakailah baju umma-mu dulu, ne? Appa akan bicara dengan umma-mu."

V mengangguk patuh dan segera berlari menuju kamar utama, kamar orang tuanya.

Tinggallah Kris di sini sendiri, dengan Baek Hyun yang tidak henti-hentinya meratap dan menangis keras di dalam sana.

Huft...

Tok, tok, tok...

"Baby? Kau mendengarku? Buka pintunya, ne?!"

"Huwaaaa... Taehyungie..."

Tok, tok, tok...

"Baek Hyun Baby, buka pintunya. Kita bicarakan ini berdua. Kalau seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa, eoh?! Kau tidak kasihan dengan Uri-Tahyungie?"

Cklek~

Bujukan Kris berhasil. Pintu kamar di hadapannya terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan wajah dengan hidung memerah dan mata membengkak parah. Pipi putih tersebut masih sedikit basah, dan sesekali terdengar isakan.

Kris menerobos masuk dan meraup tubuh mungil lion hybrid imut tersebut dalam pelukan erat. Dan lagi-lagi, Baek Hyun menangis. Dia benar-benar sedih.

"Ssshhh... jangan menangis lagi, ne~?"

"Hiks... ba-bagaimana aku tidak menangis, Kris! Hiks, hiks... Taehyungie sebentar lagi akan menemukan mate-nya dan meninggalkanku sendiri! A-aku... hiks, aku tidak bisa!"

Getaran tubuh mungil dalam pelukan Kris semakin kuat saja. Untuk itu, ia membawa tangannya mengusap punggung sempit si lion hybrid dengan gerakan memutar, bermaksud membuatnya tenang. "Apa maksudmu sendiri, eoh? Ada aku bersamamu. Suatu saat kita akan memiliki 'baby' sendiri. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Apa kau tidak ingin Uri-Taehyungie tumbuh dewasa? Kau ingin dia tidak memiliki 'mate' seumur hidupnya dan menderita melalui masa heat-nya sendiri? Kau ingin hal itu terjadi?"

"Hiks~ ani, aku tidak ingin Taehyungie menderita!" Baek Hyun memekik frustasi. Aliran air mata di pipinya semakin menganak sungai; membayangkan sang aegya menderita karena mengalami masa heat tanpa mate. Baek Hyun sendiri tahu betapa beratnya masa heat bagi lion hybrid.

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan Kris disahut oleh keheningan. Yang ada hanya suara isakan dan tangisan Baek Hyun. Namja tampan berambut abu-abu tersebut akhirnya menghela nafas berat, sedikit menyesal karena selama ini mereka selalu menunda momongan karena merasa V belum cukup besar. Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi?! Baek Hyun jadi sangat overprotektif pada sang aegya satu-satunya. Perhatian Baek Hyun sepenuhnya hanya tertuju pada V. Dia jadi sulit menerima kenyataan kalau suatu saat sang aegya akan menemukan mate-nya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat tangisan Baek Hyun mulai mereda. Hanya isakan pelan yang terdengar dari bibir pink tipis itu sekarang. Terima kasih pada Kris yang tidak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan dan membelai rambut Baek Hyun dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kita menemui Taehyungie, eoh? Kasihan dia merasa bersalah karena membuatmu menangis," ajak dan bujuk Kris yang disambut anggukan pelan dari Baek Hyun.

########^0^#######

Telinga segitiga keemasan tersebut tampak turun lesu. Begitupula dengan kepala si pemilik. Yah, V serasa diadili saat ini.

"Mianhe..."

Satu kata penyesalan yang terdengar lirih tersebut menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar. V langsung mengangkat kepalanya, tahu dengan pasti bahwa sang umma-lah yang mengucapkannya.

"Umma kenapa minta maaf?" tanya V bingung. Padahal, tadinya dia yang merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat umma-nya menangis.

Baek Hyun menunduk. Dia merasa tidak bersikap semestinya sebagai orang tua. Childish, eoh?

Kris tahu apa yang saat ini Baek Hyun rasakan, maka dari itu namja tampan tersebut mengusap pelan punggung sang anae, berusaha memberinya kekuatan. Terlihat Baek Hyun melirik sedikit ke arahnya dan melemparkan senyum seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Yah, Baek Hyun tidak sendiri. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada Kris di sampingnya.

Akhirnya, bagai mendapat semangat baru, kepala mungil Baek Hyun terangkat dan menatap sang aegya dengan senyuman lembut. "Mianhe, Chagi. Umma telah bersikap egois. Seharusnya umma senang karena kau sudah beranjak dewasa. Seharusnya umma mendukungmu, bukannya malah..."

V menghambur memeluk sang umma erat. Dia tahu kalau Baek Hyun sangat menyayanginya. Baek Hyun berhak bersikap egois atas dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Umma~ Aku tahu karena terlalu menyayangiku, makanya Umma bersikap seperti itu. Aku mengerti. Aku juga menyayangi Umma. Saaaangaaaaaattttttt sayang!"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan V malah membuat Baek Hyun kembali menangis. Namun kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan; Baek Hyun menangis karena merasa sangat bahagia. Yah, cinta ibu dan anak tidak akan pernah goyah, 'kan?

"Gumawoyo, Taehyungie. Umma juga sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat... menyayangimu!"

Kris tersenyum menyaksikan keakraban ibu dan anak tersebut. Perlahan ia mendekat dan juga ikut memeluk tubuh mungil keduanya dengan erat. "Aku juga sangaaaaaaaaattt... menyayangi kalian!"

Baek Hyun dan V tertawa, membiarkan namja tinggi tersebut menggoyang-goyang tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hahahaha, kurasa secepatnya kita harus mendaftarkan Taehyungie dalam program MATE, eoh? Kita harus mencari pasangan yang baik untukmu, Chagi. Yang paling tampan, ne?!" Baek Hyun berkata penuh semangat.

"Eoh? Tidak usah mencari, Umma. Aku sudah punya pasangan sendiri. Kami hanya perlu mendaftarkan nama saja."

SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG...

"MWO?!"

"MWO?!"

Huft... ckckck, tampaknya si manis lion hybrid ini harus belajar bagaimana menyampaikan berita yang baik dan benar, eoh? Bisa-bisa... suatu hari Baek Hyun dan Kris akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak dibuatnya.

TBC

Thanks to :

**Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon, yuliafebry, LHM, BubbleG, OCR, kookiemouse, keziaadinda, sweetyYeollie, OhSooYeol, 94, matokee, RyuMin HyeHye, k-min, ****Drizzle mato****, ****Rin Kim .UT****, ohyongji1267, exmato, mels, JINVADDICT, sh, **Evil Thieves, Bhita KTHardshipperEXO, Drizzle mato, byuncrackers, babykook, baby96, sh28, Kim joon ri, Jung Dong Ae, baby G, 12Wolf, Inka jinv shipper, Yokka Ryeosomnia, Nabila Kpop Yeongwonhi, Nanhy Syahrani ArmylovBtsjinv, Ai WindForest, Amalia Uchiha-Uzumaki, Putri Minkey Evilkyu, Nadya Fawziatunurro, Rika Putri, Istmia Ubaydiah **-ssi^^ Gumawoyo, Readers-nim semua yang udah pada review~~~^3^*kisseu atu2***

NB : Huft... meskipun Cuma wet dream, Young Ran brasa bejat, berdosaaaaaa banget karena udah merusak kepolosan Uri-Jungie! Hiks... mianhe, Jungie... Sumpah, Young Ran gak tega banget waktu ngetiknya Ya dah, deh, HIDUP J.V! J.V BERJAYA! JAYA! HIDUP J.V! J.V!*treak sampe tenggorokan serak-serak basah#eaaa* Eumm... O, ya, Readers-nim. Boleh Young Ran tanya nggak? Gimana perasaan Readers-nim yang berprofesi aktor juga kalo di review cuma ditulis 'lanjuuuutttt...'? terus terang Young Ran sedih banget waktu baca review2 kya bgini. Rasanya gimanaaa gtu. Sedih, ja, kesannya crita yang udah capek-capek kita bikin gak ada artinya. Gimana dengan Author-Readers-nim semua?


	8. Chapter 8

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 8**

**Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

**Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

**Support Cast:**

**HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

**KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

**DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

**DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

**BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

**Couples nyusul~**

**Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Pa kabar Readers-nim~ baik? Kali ini Young Ran mo no comment dulu, ne... Akhir kata, selamat membaca buat ARMY semua. **m( _ _)m *deep bow***

**Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Chapter 8**

Dua iris kecokelatan tersebut saling menatap tanpa berkedip. Oh, apakah ada kompetisi saling tatap saat ini?

Tentu saja tidak.

Lagipula itu konyol. Terlalu konyol untuk seukuran dua orang dewasa yang bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putera berumur enam belas tahun.

"Baekhyunie, sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau ingin kita bertemu di cafe ini? Dan tolong, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Dae Hyun bertanya dengan kening berkerut heran. Mantan anae-nya ini memang berwajah super imut, tapi... kalau menatap sinis seperti itu... Dae Hyun malah bergidik gugup dibuatnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dan berat dari si lion hybrid. Sesaat kemudian kepala dirty blond dengan telinga segitiga keemasan tersebut jatuh lunglai di atas meja kayu cafe. "Huft... mian, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan tatapanku."

Kening Dae Hyun semakin berkerut saja mendapati jawaban tidak jelas Bae Hyun yang terdengar begitu lesu tanpa semangat sedikitpun. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ah! Ini berhubungan dengan Taehyungie, 'kan?! Ada apa?"

Butuh lima detik barulah si lion hybrid menegakkan kepala dan menatap namja tampan di hadapannya dengan bibir bawah mencebik cemberut. "Kau tahu? Aku belum siap menjadi halmeoni."

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa?!"

"Kau siap menjadi harabeoji?" Baek Hyun tidak menghiraukan kebingungan Dae Hyun dan malah melemparkan pertanyaan yang pastinya akan semakin membuat bingung namja berkulit tan itu.

"Tsk! Kau ini!" Dae Hyun jadi kesal sendiri dan melipat tangan di dada sembari membuang muka ke samping. Jika Baek Hyun ingin bersifat menyebalkan, oh, bagus, dia memilih saat yang tepat. Benar-benar. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sekalinya bertemu Baek Hyun malah ingin bermain lelucon dengannya, eoh?!

"Taehyungie akan memasuki masa heat. Karena itulah aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Taehyungie membutuhkan tanda tanganmu untuk memasuki program MATE." Baek Hyun berkata lempeng. Oke, sekarang kita tahu dari mana sifat ceplas-ceplos V ia dapat.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada Baek Hyun saat sang aegya menjatuhkan 'bom' tiba-tiba, begitupula yang terjadi dengan Dae Hyun. Namja itu menganga lebar dengan mata membelalak sempurna.

"MWO?!"

"Yah, seperti yang kukatakan, kita harus bersiap-siap menjadi halmeoni dan harabeoji dalam waktu dekat."

Tsk! Lagi-lagi si imut ini berkata lempeng.

"MWO?!"

~~~~~~\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~~

"Kudengar... Jungie juga akan memasuki masa heat."

Mata Jin terbelalak lebar menatap sosok lion hybrid imut di sampingnya. Bagaimana... V bisa tahu hal itu?

"Jungie sendiri yang memberitahunya padaku tadi di kelas."

Oh. Jin lupa kalau dongsaeng-nya yang polos itu layaknya ember bocor. Tentu saja dia akan memberitahu V. "Hm, yah... begitulah." Respon Jin singkat dan jelas sekali tidak bersemangat.

Sebelah alis V terangkat penuh tanya. Tadinya ia pikir kalau cuma perasaannya saja Jin hari ini tidak bersemangat. Tapi... ternyata benar. Jin memang sedang tidak bersemangat. Ada apa? "Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pelan bahu kanan Jin.

Namja yang ditanya tersenyum lembut dan beralih menarik tangan V pada bahunya hingga membuat lion hybrid imut tersebut terpekik kaget karena sekarang ia malah berpindah duduk dalam... pangkuan Jin.

Omo~

Ini sedikit memalukan. Untung saja mereka saat ini berada di atap sekolah. Bagaimana kalau senadainya di kantin?! Mungkin akan sangat menghebohkan. Dan memalukan.

Jin tidak berkata apa-apa. Namja itu hanya memeluk erat pinggang V dalam pangkuannya dari samping. Sementara wajahnya ia sembunyikan di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher si lion hybrid; menghirup aroma semacam vanilla-strawberry lembut yang menguar alami dari tubuh V. Oh, Jin suka wangi tubuh sang mate. Sangat.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?"

"Apa menurutmu aku aneh—"

"Yah, kau sangat aneh." V memotong begitu saja padahal namja tampan yang memangkunya belum selesai berbicara. Alhasil, namja tampan itu sedikit cemberut lalu kemudian dengan gemas mencubit pipi kiri V.

"Yah, aku belum selesai berbicara, Tae Hyung-ssi~"

"Kkkkk~ bukankah kau bermaksud bertanya? Aku hanya menjawab dengan jujur, hahaha~"

Jin mematung. Untuk pertama kalinya V tersenyum dan tertawa lepas di hadapannya. Dan... benarkah baru saja... V mengajaknya bercanda? Kau hanya bercanda dengan seseorang yang kau anggap 'akrab', bukan? Itu berarti...

Seolah dipenuhi harapan, Jin tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap pelan pipi kiri yang sempat dicubitnya. Rasa lega dan nyaman menguar begitu saja di dadanya. "Yah, yah, kau benar. Aku, memang sangat aneh. Puas? Aku tadinya ingin bertanya, apa menurutmu aneh kalau aku merasa... tidak rela jika dongsaengku akan melakukan 'mate'?"

Senyuman V perlahan memudar mendengar kata-kata Jin. Dia merasa begitu familiar dengan keadaan ini. Ah! Baru saja tadi malam hal seperti ini juga terjadi. Tepatnya pada sang umma yang tidak rela kalau ia akan melakukan mate. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau pikir orang tuaku rela begitu saja kalau aku sebentar lagi akan melakukan mate?"

Nafas Jin tercekat. Benar. V benar. Orang tua mana yang dengan rela membiarkan anaknya terlibat dalam komitmen di usia semuda ini? Ah, coret untuk kedua orang tuanya. Mereka memang aneh, menurut Jin.

"Dengar, Seokie-ssi. Rela atau pun tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula, kau tidak kasihan melihat Jungie menderita dalam masa heat nanti? Dan kau tahu? tadi malam umma-ku juga bereaksi sepertimu."

Kalimat terakhir yang V ucapkan membuat Jin sontak menjauhkan wajah dari lehernya. Sekarang namja itu menatap takjub ke arah si lion hybrid. "Kau sudah mengatakan pada orang tuamu?"

"Eum. Umma-ku sampai shock dan menangis hebat. Kau percaya? Dia mengunci diri di kamarku sampai tiga jam lebih! Kkkk~ kalau diingat-ingat lagi... rasanya lucu saja." Lagi-lagi V terkekeh. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa hari ini rasanya dia ingin tersenyum terus. Apa... karena Jin, ya?

Merasa ditatap intens oleh namja yang memeluknya, V berhenti tersenyum dan menatap namja itu balik. "Apa?" tuntutnya dengan wajah memerah.

Jin malah terkekeh dan kembali menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher V. "Ani. Aku senang melihatmu sudah nyaman berada di dekatku. Kau banyak tersenyum. Aku suka." Jin bergumam, membuat nafasnya yang hangat langsung menerpa kulit lembut tempat ia menyembunyikan wajah.

V jadi sedikit bergetar merasakan sensasi tersebut. Dan tentu saja Jin menyadarinya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan pepatah memang benar; sekali belang, tetaplah belang. Ide jahil—mesum—langsung menghampiri otak Jin.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir... kau berubah sejak kita berciuman, ne? Mungkin kita harus sering-sering melakukannya. How do you think about that, Tae Hyung-ssi?"

Tanpa menunggu respon V, Jin menarik begitu saja tengkuk lion hybrid imut dalam pangkuannya ke bawah. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut.

Yah, V sudah menetapkan hati untuk memilih Jin. Dan inilah Jin dengan segala sifat 'pervert'nya. V akan berusaha menerima apa adanya namja tampan yang sekarang tengah menggoda permukaan bibirnya dengan lidah ini. Sebagai bentuk ketetapan hati, V dengan senang hati membuka bibir dan membiarkan lidah Jin mengeksplor ke dalam mulutnya. Lion hybrid imut itu bahkan mulai mengalungkan kedua lengan ke leher kokoh Jin; berpegangan dan sesekali meremas pelan surai cokelat namja tampan tersebut.

########^0^########

"HOPIE HYUNG!"

Jung Kook melompat-lompat riang mendekati J-Hope yang tengah mencampur beberapa cairan kimia ke dalam gelas ukur. Namja itu merupakan anggota klub kimia. Hari ini dia terpaksa harus terperangkap dalam jas putih untuk menyelesaikan proyek klub mereka. Bahkan di jam-jam istirahat seperti ini. Tadinya J-Hope sedih sekali tidak dapat menemui Jung Kook saat jam istirahat. Namun... betapa beruntungnya, pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

"Jungie~ kau tidak istirahat ke kantin?"

"Ani. Jungie tidak lapar, Hyung. Hyung sendiri?"

"Oh, Hyung harus menyelesaikan ini dulu," jawab J-Hope sembari tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat gelas ukurnya.

Jung Kook mengangguk paham kemudian mengambil duduk di kursi samping meja. Kedua tangan menumpu pada dagu, memperhatikan dengan takjub keahlian J-Hope dalam mencampur zat-zat kimia warna-warni yang Jung kook sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

Namja yang diperhatikan dengan manis oleh si bunny hybrid hanya terkekeh pelan. Yah, mereka sering berduaan seperti ini secara diam-diam. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Eum... ada yang salah. Tentu sekarang sudah berbeda. Mereka kemarin melakukan french kiss. Itu sebuah perubahan besar. Dan terlebih lagi, Jung Kook berkata bahwa ia menyukai J-Hope.

Apakah mereka berpacaran sekarang?

Reflek J-Hope menatap Jung Kook lurus. Dia ingin menanyakan hal itu; apakah mereka berpacaran? Tapi... baiklah, sekarang J-Hope malah bimbang sendiri. Apa Jung Kook mengerti apa itu pacaran? Dan yang lebih parah, apa dia... bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan 'suka' padanya? Bagaimanakah persepsi 'suka' dalam otak polos Jung Kook? Jangan-jangan Jung Kook menyamakan rasa 'suka' yang ia rasakan, terhadap rasa suka pada saudara sendiri!? Tidak.

Kalau memang seperti itu...

Bukankah berarti... perasaan J-Hope bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"... ung... Hyung? HYUNG?!" Jung Kook memanggil, lebih tepatnya berteriak memanggil J-Hope.

Namja tampan yang diteriaki tampak terkaget dan tanpa sengaja membuat gelas ukur yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Dan sialnya, cairan kimia di dalam gelas berhamburan hingga sedikit mengenai tangan J-Hope. Alhasil, namja itu meringis merasakan zat kimia membakar kulitnya.

"H-Hyung! Hyung tidak apa-apa?! Mi-mianhe, ini sa-salah Ju-Jungie!"

Meskipun meringis, J-Hope masih bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng untuk menenangkan bunny hybrid yang tengah panik itu. Lagipula, luka seperti ini adalah hal biasa yang didapatnya saat bergabung dengan klub kimia. "Hyung baik-baik saja, Jungie. Ini luka kecil biasa. Lihat?" Dengan entengnya J-Hope membasuh luka bakar tersebut pada bak cuci dan kemudian mengeringkannya dengan tisu lalu memperlihatkannya ke hadapan Jung Kook.

Yah, J-Hope benar. Hanya warna pink kemerahan kecil yang tercetak jelas pada punggung tangannya. Tetapi itu tidak berarti Jung Kook akan baik-baik saja melihatnya. Bunny hybrid manis tersebut sekarang malah berlinangan air mata dengan telinganya yang turun lesu di sisi kepala.

"Hiks... mianhe, Hopie Hyung. Se – hiks, seharusnya J-Jungie tidak membuat Hopie Hyung kaget, hiks..."

Baiklah, sekarang malah J-Hope yang panik.

"Ju-Jungie, jangan menangis. Nan gwenchana. Lihat? Ini hanya luka kecil. Tinggal dijilat juga sembuh," kata J-Hope menenangkan. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya hampir membuat nafas namja tampan tersebut berhenti. Bagaimana tidak?!

Jung Kook mendekat padanya dan...

Eum... menjilat bekas pink kemerahan pada tangan J-Hope.

A.S.T.A.G.A.

MENJILAT!?

"Nah, bagaimana, Hopie Hyung? Sudah lebih baik? Atau Hyung butuh Jungie menjilatnya lagi?" Jung Kook bertanya dengan mata membulat—polos—antusias. Dia benar-benar percaya kalau 'jilatan menyembuhkan' yang sebelumnya J-Hope katakan berkhasiat. Dan oh, Tuhan, bagaimana lagi J-Hope harus menghadapi kadar kepolosan bunny hybrid manis ini yang kelewat batas?

"Eh, h-hyung sudah lebih baik, Jungie! G-gu-gumawoyo!"

Huft... untunglah J-Hope memiliki pengendalian diri super-duper ekstra. Kalau tidak? Oh, betapa menggodanya tawaran Jung Kook yang menawarkan diri untuk kembali menjilat tangannya.

'Hmmm... menjilat...'

Plakk!

'Berhenti otak! Berhenti berpikiran mesum tentang Jung Kook! Ah, tapi...'

Plakk!

'Sudah kubilang berhenti!'

Baiklah, sekarang Jung Kook hanya bisa menganga menyaksikan bagaimana J-Hope... menampar wajahnya sendiri? Dan tidak hanya sekali? Hopie Hyung-nya kenapa, eoh?

~~~~~~~\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~~

Dae Hyun melirik lion hybrid imut di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana kelopak mata ber-eyeliner itu membuka dan menutup berkali-kali. Serta bibir yang membulat sempurna.

"Kkkkk~ kau ini kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu melihat tempat ini?"

"Aku hanya rindu tempat ini. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini!" Baek Hyun memekik gemas dengan tangan terkepal dan mata yang dipejamkan erat. Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan harus Dae Hyun akui, waktu tidak berpengaruh besar dalam merubah rupa Baek Hyun.

Bicara soal waktu, Dae Hyun jadi menghitung mundur di kepalanya. Masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatan saat dulu sang umma mengajaknya ke toko 'pet' dalam rangka mengabulkan keinginan Dae Hyun di ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas.

Hari itu mata Dae Hyun terpaku menatap sesosok lion hybrid cantik dengan kulit sewarna susu. Makhluk mempesona itu menatapnya pula dari balik jeruji dingin kandang. Iris matanya berwarna cokelat gelap sedikit tertutup surai dirty blond. Begitupula dengan telinga segitiga cokelat keemasan tampak menyeruak diantara surai dirty blond yang sedikit berantakan tersebut.

Lion hybrid...

Dae Hyun masih tidak dapat mengerti, mengapa makhluk hybrid yang membawa gen singa bisa terlihat sebegitu mempesona dan menggemaskannya?! _The most beautiful hybrid creatures that he ever seen in his life. Really breathtaking_. Dae Hyun begitu terhipnotis hingga hal terakhir yang ia ketahui, sang lion hybrid telah berada di rumahnya. Bahkan, ia tidak ragu untuk berbagi kamar maupun tempat tidur dengan makhluk mempesona itu.

Pada awalnya si lion hybrid terlihat... takut padanya? Kenapa? Dae Hyun terus bertanya-tanya hingga suatu kali tanpa sengaja ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menemukan... punggung penuh bekas luka dan baret. Bahkan, beberapa diantaranya masih terlihat memerah terbuka. Bekas luka cambukan.

Betapa mirisnya hati Dae Hyun melihat apa yang selama ini tersembunyi dari balik kaus-kaus longgar yang dipakai sang pet. Dae Hyun pernah mendengar tentang penyiksaan majikan terhadap pet-nya, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bukti dari kejadian buruk itu sekarang berada di depan matanya sendiri. Dalam kondisi paling menyedihkan; trauma fisik maupun mental.

Mengerti, Dae Hyun pun mulai melakukan pendekatan dengan caranya sendiri. Dia aktif mengajak lion hybrid tersebut bicara; menceritakan cerita lucu dan pengalaman menyebalkannya selama di sekolah saat dijahili karena bertubuh pendek. Setelah beberapa hari dia berhasil. Makhluk menggemaskan itu akhirnya mau mengeluarkan suara dari memanggilnya 'Daehyuna', hingga memperkenalkan dirinya.

Namanya Baek Hyun.

Makhluk menggemaskan penuh pesona yang bernasib malang itu bernama Baek Hyun. Dan Dae Hyun dengan senang hati memanggilnya 'Baekhyunie'. Kemudian semua mengalir bagai air; mereka menjadi akrab, akrab pada tahap yang bisa dibilang tahu segalanya dan saling melempar lelucon satu sama lain.

Hingga tiba saatnya Baek Hyun mengalami masa heat. Semua terjadi diluar kendali dan, bagaimana mungkin Dae Hyun menolak makhluk mungil yang manis itu memohon padanya dengan wajah semerah stroberi?

Mereka melakukannya. Mungkin itu karena cinta? Atau mungkin sekedar rasa nyaman semata? Entahlah. Yang pasti mereka kemudian menikah dan memiliki V. Namun empat tahun bersama membuat Dae Hyun dan Baek Hyun sadar; rasa itu bukanlah cinta. Itu lebih kepada rasa... persahabatan.

Dan mereka harus memperjelas rasa persahabatan tersebut.

Keduanya bercerai, saling berjanji akan mencari cinta sejati masing-masing.

Apakah mereka menyesal?

Tentu tidak.

Mereka memiliki V dan, tidak ada yang namanya penyesalan bila kau menjalani 'kedewasaan' bersama seorang sahabat dekat yang selalu ada untukmu.

"Hei, Daehyuna! Kau akan berdiri saja di sana atau masuk?" panggil Baek Hyun menyadarkan namja tampan yang mematung di jalan setapak berkerikil.

Dae Hyun tersenyum, "tentu saja tidak, Baekhyunie~" sahutnya sembari melangkah mengikuti Baek Hyun memasuki pagar putih sebuah rumah mungil dengan kebun bunga membentang luas. Di samping rumah terdapat bentangan danau kecil yang di tepiannya berdiri kokoh sebuah pohon besar yang pada cabangnya bergantung ayunan sederhana berbentuk kayu persegi.

Lingkungan yang begitu asri, penuh ketenangan dan, kenangan.

Di sanalah dulunya Baek Hyun membawa V kemana-mana di dalam perutnya. Baek Hyun memang sangat hiperaktif pada dasarnya. Meskipun perutnya terus membesar, dia tidak akan berhenti menjelajah di sekitar rumah. Bahkan, pernah suatu kali Dae Hyun dibuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat Baek Hyun terpeleset jatuh ke dalam danau, dalam keadaan perut besar. Namun yang menyebalkannya, di saat Dae Hyun panik setengah mati, lion hybrid imut yang dikhawatirkan malah menyembulkan kepala dari permukaan air dengan terkikik riang, menertawakan Dae Hyun yang tampaknya jatuh ke dalam salah satu trik leluconnya. Sial. Baek Hyun memang jahil.

Tempat penuh kenangan ini akan mereka siapkan untuk Tae Hyung dan Mate-nya nanti.

"Rumah ini dirawat dengan baik." Baek Hyun berkomentar, memperhatikan seisi rumah yang tertata rapi tanpa ada debu secuilpun pada perabotannya.

"Tentu saja, Babbo. Itu gunanya kita menyewa penugurus rumah selama ini."

"Jangan memanggilku babbo, Babbo. Huft... kau tahu? Aku shock sekali saat Taehyungie mengabarkan masa heat-nya akan datang."

Dae Hyun terkikik dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Baek Hyun, "kkkkk~ aku bertaruh kalau kau menangis habis-habisan," katanya yakin. Ledekannya sempat membuat si lion hybrid mendelik sebal dan pouting.

"Hmph! Memangnya salah kalau aku menangis kalau tahu anakku akan tumbuh dewasa dan pergi dibawa orang lain?!"

"Kkkkk~ bukan orang lain, tapi **mate**-nya. Aigo... Uri Baekhyunie never grow up, eoh~?" dendang Dae Hyun meledek dengan senyuman jahil.

"Shut up! Jangan sok dewasa, Pabbo. Ingat, kau itu lebih muda setahu dariku!"

"Hahaha... oh, ya, bicara soal 'mate', kau sudah bertemu dengan calon pasangan yang Taehyungie bicarakan?"

"Belum. Rencananya malam ini Taehyungie akan mengundang 'orang itu' untuk makan malam bersama." Mata Baek Hyun sedikit menyipit dikala 'orang itu' keluar dari mulutnya. Tampaknya si imut ini tidak akan membiarkan kekasih aegya-nya duduk dengan tenang pada malam ini. Dia akan melakukan beberapa 'tes'. Dan itu pasti.

Dae Hyun yang terlalu mengenal Baek Hyun tahu apa yang sedang makhluk mungil di sebelahnya rencanakan. Huft... biarlah. Toh, mungkin beberapa 'tes' diperlukan dalam hal mencari-jodoh-yang-tepat-untuk-Taehyungie mereka.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada kekasih Taehyungie, eoh?"

"Tsk! Ah, kau harus ikut makan malam juga. Bawa Young Jae-ssi, ne?!"

"Ne, tentu saja."

#######^0^########

Plakk!

"Ssshhh... kenapa kau memukulku, Tae Hyung-ssi?"

V mundur beberapa langkah sembari berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan dengan nyalang namja yang tengah mengusap-ngusap punggung tangannya yang tampak memerah. "Kau! Aku memperbolehkanmu menciumku dan sekarang tanganmu masuk seenaknya ke dalam kausku?! Kau mau kubanting lagi?" omelnya kesal.

Tsk! Dasar Jin. Namja tampan itu tidak bisa menyimpan tangannya dengan baik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hehehe, mianhe... tanganku bergerak sendiri, Tae Hyung-ssi. Aku tidak sengaja."

Baiklah. Tidak sengaja adalah alasan terkonyol bagi Jin untuk membela diri. Adakah ketidak sengajaan sampai meremas bokong segala?

"Kau pintar beralasan, eoh? Huft... aku jadi ragu mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku nanti."

Mata Jin terbelalak, "makan malam?!"

"Ne, umma-ku mengundangmu. Katanya dia ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang akan menjadi mate-ku nanti."

Kebiasaan V menjatuhkan 'bom' layak dipertanyakan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Jin tengah menahan nafas, memikirkan bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat dia, ehem, bertemu muka dengan calon mertua?! Omo! Jin bahkan belum mempersiapkan apa-apa! Pabbo! Kenapa dia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh ini?! Pabbo.

"Oh, ya. Umma-ku orangnya sedikit histeris. Dia suka mencakar kalau sedang marah. Hanya memperingatkanmu saja untuk berhati-hati," kata V menambahkan. Dia benar-benar memberi informasi. Bukannya bermaksud membuat Jin takut.

'_Buddha~ save me...'_

Terlambat.

Jin benar-benar takut.

TBC

NB : No comment. HIDUP J.V! J.V! HIDUP J.V! JIN & V COUPLE UNYUUUUUUUUU! **\O(=^3^=)O/**


	9. Chapter 9

**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/THE BEAUTIFUL HIB-CREATURES /Chapter 9**

**Title: The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Tae Hyung aka V ^w^ 3**

**Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

**Support Cast:**

**HopeKook (J-Hope & Jung Kook)**

**KrisBaek (Kris & Baek Hyun EXO)**

**DaeBaek (Dae Hyun BAP & Baek Hyun)*ni cuma masa lalu***

**DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae)**

**BangHim (Yong Guk & Hime~~)**

**MinSu (Ji Min & Suga)**

**Couples nyusul~**

**Disclaimer: BTS is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! M-PREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Readers-nim**^3^*kissu*** Mian, kali ini Young Ran terlambat sekitar seha – oh, atau mungkin dua hari? Chap kli ni lagi penuh sama keju-keju(read: cheesy) semua. No smut in this chap, but, maybe next time, key?! Next chap bkalan dimulai semua program MATE-x; tinggal serumah, dan... ekhem, 'ini-itu'#plakk lainnya. Young Ran harap Reader-nim semuanya tetap mengikuti perkembangan crita ff ni. Akhir kata, selamat membaca buat ARMY semua. **m( _ _)m *deep bow***

**Summary:** Di era modern sekarang ini, manusia tidak lagi terfokus dalam menciptakan kaleng besi berjalan—robot. Menciptakan makhluk hidup yang benar-benar hidup dalam bentuk lain, itulah yang menjadi fokus para ilmuan beberapa tahun belakangan. Awalnya menggabungkan spesies hewan dari jenis berbeda, dan sekaranglah terobosan baru tercipta dimana gen hewan digabungkan dengan... gen manusia.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**The Beautiful Hib-Creatures**

**Chapter 9**

"Ya, kenapa kita ke tempat ini?" J-Hope berbisik pelan, memperhatikan sekitar dengan... asing? Yah, dia seperti seseorang yang tersesat di planet asing. Planet asing dengan wangi semerbak, yang penuh dengan setelan jas bermerek. Belum lagi suasana yang kelewat tenang dengan beberapa yeoja berpakaian resmi membungkuk hormat sembilan-puluh-derajat tiap kali mereka lewat. Ugh, ini tempat asing bagi J-Hope yang hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

Tapi, tentu tidak bagi Jin. Namja tampan itu sekarang terlihat begitu menikmati waktunya sembari mengusap-ngusap dagu tiap kali beberapa orang yeoja mempertunjukkan satu set setelan resmi di hadapannya.

"Aku butuh pendapatmu, Hopie. Malam ini aku diundang Tae Hyung-ssi makan malam di rumahnya. Orang tuanya ingin bertemu denganku." Jin tersenyum lebar sekali. Meskipun tadinya dia sempat cemas dan, ekhem, takut juga, sih... tapi, ini semua demi kelancaran hubungannya dengan V. Kalau seandainya umma V nanti mencakarnya, dia akan terima. Tapi... lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati, 'kan? Makanya, setelah menemukan setelan jas yang pantas ia kenakan dari butik ini, Jin berencana untuk membeli sebuket bunga mawar besar beserta sekotak cokelat. Jin tahu di mana harus membeli cokelat kacang super lezat dengan harga yang fantastis.

Licik. Ingin menyuap, eoh?

Tidaklah~ Jin hanya tengah 'berusaha mengambil hati calon mertua'.

"Wah~ kalian benar-benar akan memasuki tahap serius, eoh?! Aku salut, ternyata kau dengan cukup mudah menaklukkan Kim Tae Hyung. Kau harus bersyukur karena dia akan memasuki masa heat. Makanya dia sedikit melunak. Kau sangat beruntung, Jin-ah. chukkaeyo~" ujar J-Hope tulus sembari menepuk pelan bahu Jin. Sahabatnya senang, tentu dia juga ikut senang.

Karena J-Hope mengungkit-ungkit soal 'heat'... Jin jadi teringat adik kecilnya yang manis. Jung Kook juga akan mengalaminya sebentar lagi. Seperti yang V katakan, hybrid tidak punya pilihan dan harus sesegera mungkin mencari pasangan mate. Huft... bagaimana nanti nasib Jung Kook? Melakukan mate? Dan yang terpenting... apakah Jin rela kalau adiknya melakukan mate bersama orang asing yang tidak dikenal? Jin tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Jung Kook tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk mengenal orang baru. Heat-nya sudah di depan mata.

"Hopie," entah kenapa mulut Jin bergerak sendiri. "Kau... sangat mencintai Jungie, 'kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Membuat namja yang dilempari pertanyaan membelalakkan mata.

Eum... Jin serius, menanyakan hal penting seperti itu pada J-Hope sekarang? Meskipun butik adalah tempat yang berkelas, namun tentu bukanlah tepat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal aku-sangat-mencintai-adikmu. Mungkin seharusnya sebuah tanah lapang yang sepi saja. karena J-Hope mempunyai firasat kalau Jin akan memukulnya atas jawaban yang akan diberikannya nanti.

Melihat tidak ada kata-kata yang J-Hope keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Jin jadi sedikit kesal dan sekarang tanpa bisa dicegah matanya menyipit, menatap namja tampan di sebelahnya penuh selidik. "Jung Ho Seok, aku bertanya padamu; kau sangat mencintai adikku atau tidak?!" ulangnya. Kali ini terdengar lebih menuntut.

Bagai seorang tersangka yang disudutkan di dalam sebuah sidang. Itulah keadaan yang dialami J-Hope sekarang. Dan bagai pasrah menerima vonis yang akan dijatuhkan untuknya, kepala J-Hope tertunduk, "ne, Jin. Ne, aku sangat mencintai Jung Kook. Aku tahu kau melarangku untuk merasakan hal seperti itu terhadapnya. Tapi aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa, Jin-ah. sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap mencintainya. Maafkan aku. Aku rela kau menghajarku atau apapun. Tapi kumohon, jangan memintaku untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini."

Oh, pengakuan memelas J-Hope seharusnya direkam. Mungkin Jung Kook akan sangat senang mendengar hal ini. Namja itu begitu serius dengan ucapannya, membuat Jin terenyuh sendiri.

Baiklah, Jin menyerah.

"Jungie juga akan mendekati masa heat."

Mata J-Hope terbelalak dengan rahang jatuh mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan sang sahabat. "MWO?!"

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai adikku, buatlah keputusan sesegera mungkin. Kurasa Jungie juga menyukaimu."

Tsk, Jin sepertinya ketularan ceplas-ceplos kekasih lion hybrid-nya. Tidak diberi pertanda apapun, J-Hope layaknya menerima badai topan dahsyat saat ini.

"Mwo? Bu-bukannya kau tidak i-ingin a-aku mendekati Jungie? Kenapa—"

"Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang kalau sepertinya Jungie menyukaimu. Kau mau atau tidak? Atau kutarik kembali kata-kataku?!" gertak Jin sembarangan. Habis, J-Hope tidak tahu berterima kasih, sih... sudah untung Jin merestuinya!

"AH?! ANDWAE! Ne, ne, aku mau!"

Jin kembali tersenyum cerah. Mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat. Meskipun selama ini dia selalu menutup mata akan perasaan J-Hope pada adiknya... tapi, siapa yang bisa Jin bohongi? Tidak ada yang bisa mencintai Jung Kook lebih baik dari J-Hope. J-Hope adalah namja yang sangat cerdas dan baik hati. Itulah alasan utama yang membuat Jin betah menjalin persabatan dengannya. Dan seharusnya... cerdas dan baik hati merupakan syarat sempurna untuk kriteria pasangan hidup seseorang, bukan?!

"Nah, kalau begitu kajja! Bantu aku memilih setelan yang pas!"

########^0^########

"Umma~ kenapa wajah umma ditekuk seperti itu? Tersenyumlah~ umma tidak berencana untuk membuat takut mate-ku, 'kan?"

Bibir bawah Baek Hyun mencebik. Belum lagi kedua telinganya turun lesu di sisi kepala. Sudah dari tadi wajahnya tertekuk seperti itu. Kris yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tertawa, diikuti cekikikan Young Jae, dan Dae Hyun... huft... dia hanya bisa memutar bola mata.

"Bukan 'mate'. Namja itu masih 'calon', Taehyungie," kata Baek Hyun mengoreksi.

"Tenang saja, Taehyungie~ umma-mu hanya sedang bad mood. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia juga akan mengalami masa heat," celetuk Dae Hyun menimpali. Membuat lion hybrid yang tengah cemberut di depannya semakin cemberut.

"YA! Kau ja—"

Ting Tong~

"Oh, kurasa itu Seokie-ssi!" V berseru sembari bangkit cepat dari kursinya, sedikit berlari menuju pintu depan. Beberapa orang di meja makan yang melihat lion hybrid imut tersebut penuh semangat tidak seperti biasanya, hanya menganga tidak percaya. Apalagi Baek Hyun.

"Hiks~ Taehyungie..."

Oke, kita abaikan si lion hybrid mama yang lagi-lagi bergalau ria. V masih terlalu cepat besar, baginya.

Kembali ke pintu depan kediaman Keluarga Kim.

"Kau berlebihan, kau tahu? Ini hanya makan malam, Seokie-ssi." V berkomentar saat melihat penampilan Jin yang begitu rapi. Oh, dan jangan lupakan buket bunga mawar merah beserta sebuah kotak merah pipih di tangannya.

"Benarkah? Ka-kalau begitu apa perlu aku kembali dan mengganti pakaian?" tanya Jin mendadak panik. Tadinya dia begitu percaya diri. Tapi sekarang? Sumpah demi Tuhan, dia gugup setengah mati!

"Kkkkk~ tidak perlu. Aneh, kemana Kim Seok Jin yang biasanya percaya diri?"

"Ugh... aku sedang berusaha, Tae Hyung-ssi~ Kau membuatku gugup!" Entah Jin sadar atau tidak kalau sekarang ia tengah merengek. Membuat V berpikir betapa lucunya namja tampan ini kalau bersikap childish.

"Hahaha, aigoo... sekarang kau merengek, eoh? Kalau begitu kita batalkan saja. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai pingsan di depan keluargaku nanti."

Kata-kata lion hybrid manis di depannya membuat mata Jin terbelalak lebar dan sesegera mungkin menggeleng. "Ani. Andwae. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Tae Hyung-ssi? Kau ingin aku menyerah?!"

Oke, sepertinya Jin memang tengah dikuasai rasa panik berlebihan. V bahkan dapat mendengar namja tampan tersebut bernafas dengan suara nyaring.

"Seokie-ssi, tenang... ambil nafas pelan-pelan, ne?" pinta V sembari mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap-ngusap punggung lebar Jin dari atas ke bawah. "Astaga, kau benar-benar gugup ternyata. Aku hanya bercanda, Seokie-ssi."

Setelah beberapa saat mendapat bujukan disertai usapan lembut pada punggung, Jin akhirnya tenang juga. Nafasnya tidak lagi memburu.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Pertanyaan V hanya mendapat anggukan pelan. Mata Jin masih tidak fokus. Dia tidak sepenuhnya tenang. Insting tajam V dapat merasakannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo masuk," ajaknya kemudian.

V menggandeng tangan Jin yang bebas. Saat melewati koridor ruang tengah, genggaman Jin semakin erat. Dia gugup lagi.

Oh, apakah ada yang bisa V lakukan untuk membantu mate-Nya ini?

Mungkin...

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu, Seokie-ssi?" tanya V memulai. Langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik, mendongak menatap Jin.

"N-ne?"

Tanpa diduga, V menarik tangan dalam genggamannya ke bawah hingga membuat tubuh Jin sedikit membungkuk. Kemudian dengan naturalnya lion hybrid imut tersebut mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup bibir Jin lama.

Jin terkesiap. Mata namja tampan itu terbelalak, tidak sepenuhnya bisa memproses apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Bahkan saat si imut melepaskan bibirnya dengan suara 'smooch' yang nyaring, kesadaran masih satu langkah jauhnya dari Jin.

_"You lookin' so really good in this suit. Oh, and hot~"_ Untuk kata-kata yang terakhir, V bersumpah kalau 'itu' meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Alhasil, sekarang wajah imutnya terasa panas.

Wajah imut yang tengah blushing di hadapannya, rasanya cukup membawa Jin kembali ke dunia nyata. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menebak V. Setelah sebelumnya berani mengecup Jin tepat di bibir, hanya dengan mengakui bahwa Jin 'hot', dia sudah blushing seperti ini. Belum lagi wajah mereka yang masih berdekatan. V tak ubahnya seperti mangsa yang tertangkap oleh si pemangsa.

"Kkkkk~ gumawoyo, Tae Hyung-ssi. Menurutku kau juga..." Jin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan lebih mendekatkan wajah pada si lion hybrid. Tsk! Tampaknya si mesum Jin telah kembali.

Coret anggapan betapa cute-nya Jin yang tengah panik.

Hal seperti itu hanya muncul sekilas, karena setelahnya kau akan kembali melihat 'the most seductive evil that only staring hole to your soul'.

"Menurutku kau juga..."

V bersumpah kalau saat ini dia menahan nafas. Bagaimana tidak? Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat saat merasakan nafas hangat Jin di permukaan bibirnya.

"You're the most beautiful creatures that I've ever seen in my life. Everytime I see you, you only gettin' hotter... and much hotter~"

Seperti halnya V yang mengecup secara natural, Jin juga melakukannya dengan tak kalah natural. Namun tentu bukan sekedar kecupan polos. Mereka lagi-lagi melakukan french kiss. Satu tangan Jin yang tadinya bergenggaman dengan jemari V, kini telah berpindah, menggenggam tengkuk kecil si lion hybrid.

"Oh~ eunghhh..."

Gotcha.

Jin membuat catatan di otaknya saat menemukan salah satu sweet spot sang mate. Setelah sebelumnya bagian telinga juga termasuk.

Dan tidak ada salahnya jika Jin juga membelai sweet spot di kepala dirty blond itu. Namun...

"EKHEM!"

Seseorang berdehem keras. Membuat tangan Jin yang setengah jalan kembali turun dan keduanya sesegera mungkin memisahkan diri. Sial. Jin sampai lupa kalau saat ini dia tengah berada di mana.

"Tahyungie, bukankah seharusnya kau membawa Jin-ssi secepatnya ke meja makan? Kami semua sudah **kelaparan** menunggu kalian." Baek Hyun dengan sengaja mengubah nada pada kata 'kelaparan', membuat Jin menyadari keterlambatannya saja.

V tahu apa yang saat ini tengah ummanya coba lakukan. Memutar bola mata, V kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan Jin dan membawanya mendekati Baek Hyun di dekat pintu ruang makan. "Umma, kenalkan, ini Kim Seok Jin-ssi."

Jin mematung begitu dirinya berhadapan dengan... dengan... ah, apakah yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah kembaran V? Kenapa mereka mirip sekali? tapi... V memanggilnya 'umma'?

God... makhluk luar biasa imut ini umma-nya... V?

"Seokie-ssi, perkenalkan dirimu~" bisik V pelan. Si imut ini jadi nervous sendiri karena sang umma menatap Jin yang hanya berdiam kaku, dengan mata menyipit.

"Oh, ah, a-annyeong ha-haseyo. A-aku Kim Seok Jin. Ba-bangapseumnida!" Jin... menyerukan kata-kata tersebut sembari membungkuk kikuk berkali-kali. Dia tidak bermaksud terdengar aneh dan tidak sopan seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat; nasi telah menjadi bubur.

"Huft... bangapseumnida, Jin-ssi. Aku Kim Baek Hyun, umma Taehyungie. Ayo ke meja makan. Kami semua sudah menunggumu." Baek Hyun berkata sambil lalu dan menghilang di balik pintu ruang makan. Meninggalkan Jin yang gugup setengah mati sembari mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

'Habislah kau, Seok Jin... Umma Taehyung-ssi jauh beribu-ribu lebih dingin!'

Jin bergelut dengan pikirannya. Seandainya tidak ada tangan V yang menggenggamnya memasuki ruang makan, dia mungkin sudah jatuh lunglai di lantai.

"Appa, Youngie Hyung, perkenalkan, ini Kim Seok Jin."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Seok Jin imnida. Bangapseumnida." Jin kembali membungkuk sembilan-puluh-derajat pada semua orang di meja makan. Kali ini dia melakukannya dengan benar.

"Kkkkk~ wah, wah... kau tampan sekali, eoh?! Uri Taehyungie memang tidak salah memilih." Pujian Dae Hyun ini mendapat delikan tajam dari makhluk imut di depannya. Tatapan itu seolah berseru 'penghianat!' padanya.

"Gu-gumawoyo.. eummm..."

Oh, tentu Jin belum mengenal namja tampan berkulit tan yang baru saja memujinya. Ada rasa familiar saat melihat wajah tampan itu. Tapi... apa?

Seolah mengetahui dilemma Jin, V langsung membuka suara. "Seokie-ssi, itu Dae Hyun Appa. Dan yang di ujung sana Kris Appa, lalu yang duduk di sebelah Dae Hyun Appa adalah Youngie Hyung. Oh! Aku lupa memberitahu kalau orang tuaku sudah bercerai, ne? Jadi bisa dibilang, aku punya empat orang tua sekarang."

Glup~

V dan segala informasinya...

"Aigo, Taehyungie. Sebaiknya kau membawa Jin-ssi duduk dulu. Kurasa dia kaget," usul Kris penuh prihatin. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya dikagetkan dengan informasi penting tanpa aba-aba. Baek Hyun sering juga melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

Mengikuti usulan sang appa, V dan Jin akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk, bersebelahan tentu saja. Akan tetapi sesuatu terasa janggal.

Bunga,

Dan sekotak cokelat.

Benda-benda itu terlupakan.

"Eumm... ini kubawakan untuk... Omu—" Jin berhenti dikala bibirnya hendak mengucapkan 'omunim' pada Baek Hyun. Bagaimana akan mengucapkannya bila orang yang dialamatkan malah mendelik dengan mata menyipit penuh peringatan!? Bulu kuduk Jin serasa merinding. Dia baru tahu, kalau wajah imut seseorang bisa sebegitu menakutkannya.

"Kau membawakan semua ini untuk umma-ku? Gumawoyo, Seokie-ssi."

Mungkin surga tengah mendngarkan doa-doa Jin sehingga menurunkan malaikat imut dan manis seperti V untuk membelanya.

"Oh, kotak merah itu berisi apa?" Dae Hyun menyela, bermaksud menghidupkan suasana yang mendadak tegang. Dan berikutnya, dia harus menyesali tindakannya ini.

"I-itu cokelat kacang. Umma-ku se..."

Dapat terdengar dengan jelas nafas semua orang yang berada di meja makan terkesiap, kecuali Young Jae.

Kenapa?

'Wae?'

Mata Jin menanyakan hal itu saat menatap V. Baru saja lion hybrid tersebut membuka mulut hendak menjawab ketika suara penuh penekanan, mengintimidasi, terdengar dari arah seberang. Tepatnya di sebelah Kris.

"Aku alergi kacang akut. Aku bahkan pernah nyaris mati karena tenggorokanku membengkak parah sehingga tidak bisa bernafas. Kau berencana untuk membunuhku, Jin-ssi?"

SSSSSIIINNNNGGGGG...

Semua terdiam. Ketegangan di dalam ruangan serasa semakin meningkat. Terima kasih pada Dae Hyun dan pertanyaan spontannya. Dan paling tidak, Jin memetik sebuah pelajaran dari sini.

Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan, eoh?!

Seharusnya dia menanyakan hal yang mungkin terdengar sepele seperti ini terlebih dahulu bersama V. Seharusnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan keheningan yang Baek Hyun ciptakan. Maka dari itu, setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, lion hybrid imut tersebut akhirnya bertanggung jawab. "Huft... mianhe. Aku mengacaukan makan malam ini. Aku hanya merasa... ini terlalu cepat. Maafkan aku, Jin-ssi," kata Baek Hyun penuh penyesalan. Kris yang berada di sebelahnya memberikan senyum menenangkan beserta usapan memutar lembut di punggung.

Zret!

Jin tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduk. Membuat semua pasang mata di meja makan terfokus padanya. Lalu yang lebih mengagetkan, namja tampan itu membungkuk dalam di depan semuanya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang anda rasakan, Omunim. Tapi kumohon, percayakan sepenuhnya Tae Hyung-ssi padaku. Aku sangat mencintainya, Omunim. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Yah, Jin akhirnya mengatakan dengan lantang apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Beberapa manusia di meja makan mulai tersenyum. Dan jangan lewatkan mata Dae Hyun yang melirik ke arah lion hybrid di seberang.

'Bagaimana, Baekhyunie? Kau masih ragu?'

Bagai memiliki ikatan telepati, Baek Hyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan sedikit tersenyum,

'Aku kalah, Daehyuna~'

~~~~~~\(=^3^=)(=0.0=)/~~~~~

"Jadi bocah bebal itu diundang makan malam di rumah Tae Hyung-ssi?" Yong Guk bertanya setelah menelan potongan steak di mulutnya.

Jarang sekali keduanya hanya menikmati dinner berdua. Bagaimana dengan Jung Kook?

"Ne. Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana penampilan Uri Seokie tadi. Dia tampan sekali!"

"Kkkk~ tentu saja. Dia anakku," timpal Yong Guk bangga. Membuat makhluk cantik di hadapannya sedikit mencibir diantara kunyahan salad wortel dalam mulutnya.

"Kau besar kepala sekali, Gukie-ssi!"

"Hahaha, bukankah karena karena aku tampan, kau jadi menyukaiku?! Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Hime~" goda Yong Guk sembari menyeringai.

Him Chan memutar bola mata dan berpura-pura sibuk mengaduk-aduk salad di piringnya. Percuma berdebat dengan seorang Bang Yong Guk. Nanti yang ada, Him Chan malah kalah telak dengan pipi memerah panas.

"Oh, ya, tumben sekali Hopie dan Jungie makan di luar!? Apa Seokie mengetahui hal ini?"

Sedari kecil, Jin memang sangat overprotektif terhadap Jung Kook. Secara terang-terangan putera sulung mereka itu menentang J-Hope untuk mendekati Jung Kook. Dan rasanya aneh saja kalau malam ini Jung Kook tidak ikut makan malam bersama mereka karena diajak keluar oleh J-Hope. Apa lion hybrid bernama Kim Tae Hyung itu telah membuat perhatian Jin teralih?

"Itulah anehnya, Gukie~ Seokie sendiri yang menyuruh Jungie untuk bersiap-siap dan mengantarkannya langsung ke rumah J-Hope. Makan malam bersama keluarga J-Hope, katanya. Kau percaya itu?!"

Keterangan sang anae membuat sebelah alis Yong Guk terangkat sangsi. Yah, itu memang aneh. Atau mungkin Jin hanya... mulai beranjak dewasa? Apapun itu, tampaknya tidaklah buruk.

"Huft... aegya kita sudah mulai dewasa, Hime. Tsk! Sebentar lagi rumah ini akan sepi."

Him Chan mengangguk-agguk setuju. Reflek kepalanya berputar memperhatikan sekitar ruangan. Rumah mereka akan sepi. Sebentar lagi tidak akan ada teriakan riang Jung Kook di sana.

"Apa perlu kita membuat sepasang lagi?"

Untuk usulannya yang satu ini, Yong Guk berakhir dengan ringis kesakitan karena Him Chan dengan teganya menggeplak sisi kepalanya dengan sendok sup.

"Serve you, right?!" celetuk si bunny hybrid santai sembari menyuap kembali saladnya.

#######^3^########

"Jungie, bagaimana? Kau menyukai strawberry sundae buatan umma?"

Namja manis berambut hitam legam tersebut membelai-belai rambut Jung Kook dengan sayang. Dia nyaris berteriak gemas saat melihat si bunny hybrid tersenyum riang sembari memperlihatkan bunny teeth-nya yang lucu itu.

"Ne, Umma! Jungie sukaaaaaaaaaa sekali!"

J-Hope memutar bola mata melihat kedua makhluk manis di depannya berinteraksi. Terlihat sangat manis, karena beberapa pekikan riang dan senyuman bahagia bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Hyung, berhenti menyuruh Jungie memanggilmu 'umma'. Dia bukan anakmu, dan kau jelas bukan ummanya," kata J-Hope menyela. Membuat namja yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' mendelik sebal kemudian menjulurkan lidah seperti anak kecil.

"Diam kau, Hopie! Selamanya Jungie Boo akan memanggilku 'umma'. Kau tidak boleh iri. Ara!?"

Terdengar kikikan di sebelah J-Hope. "Kkkk~ sudahlah. Kalian ini kakak-beradik, tapi anehnya sering sekali adu mulut, eoh?" komentar namja itu sembari menggeleng bingung.

Dia adalah Park Ji Min. Namja yang umurnya hanya satu tahun di bawah J-Hope. Namun naasnya, namja ini adalah kakak iparnya. Ji Min adalah wolf hybrid. Namja bertubuh atletis ini melakukan mate bersama kakak kandung J-Hope kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Dan bicara soal kakak... namja manis yang saat ini tengah menyuapi Jung Kook adalah kakak kandungnya J-Hope. Namanya Jung – ah, atau mungkin sekarang 'Park' Yoo Ngi, namun orang-orang lebih sering memanggilnya Suga.

Sepeninggal orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu, J-Hope hanya tinggal berdua dengan Suga. Meskipun sang hyung sudah memiliki pasangan sekarang, dia tetap ingin J-Hope tinggal bersama mereka. Dia tidak ingin adiknya kesepian tinggal sendiri, katanya.

"Umma, umma gendutan, ya, sekarang!?" Jung kook tiba-tiba berkomentar polos. Mata doe-nya mematuti tubuh Suga dari atas ke bawah.

"Kkkkk~ Jungie, umma bukannya gendutan. Kau lihat perut buncit ini?" Suga mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Dia tengah hamil lima bulan sebenarnya. Tentu saja kenaikan berat badan akan terlibat.

"Ne! Perut umma besar sekali! Apakah umma sedang sakit?"

"Tidak. Umma tidak sedang sakit. Kau tahu? Di dalam sini ada adik bayi, lho..." Suga berdendang diantara elusan tangannya. Dia begitu mengenal Jung Kook. Dia tahu kelinci yang manis dan lucu di sampingnya ini tidaklah sempurna. Makanya, Suga sering sekali memperlakukan Jung Kook layaknya bocah.

"Adik bayi?! Bagaimana bisa?" Kedua mata si bunny hybrid terbelalak dengan mulut menganga. Salah satu telinga panjangnya melekuk ke samping, tidak mengerti.

"Omo~ you're so cute~" pekik Suga gemas dan reflek mencubit pelan kedua pipi putih chubby milik Jung Kook.

"Ukh~ umma... Umma belum menjawab pertanyaaan Jungie. Kenapa adik bayinya bisa ada di dalam perut umma? Ah! Atau jangan-jangan... UMMA TIDAK MEMAKANNYA, 'KAN?!"

Kata-kata beserta ekspresi yang Jung Kook tunjukkan membuat meja makan tersebut dipenuhi tawa. Omo~ polosnya si kelinci yang satu ini.

"Hahaha, omo, Jungie~ umma tidak mungkin memakan adik bayi!"

"Lalu?"

"Adik bayi ini, dititipkan Tuhan pada umma dan... bum! Perut umma langsung membesar."

Ji Min yang duduk di hadapan Suga hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sembari menggeleng. Tuhan, eoh? Suga memang pintar. Dia akan menjadi umma yang baik nanti untuk calon aegya mereka.

Bukanlah Jung Kook namanya kalau ia hanya puas dengan satu pertanyaan. "Kenapa Tuhan harus menyimpannya di perut umma?"

"Karena adik bayinya perlu tumbuh, Jungie Baby~ Dia masih terlalu kecil. Nanti kalau dia di luar, dia bisa kedinginan." Suga menjelaskan dengan begitu santai. Tangannya tampak begitu natural mengusap surai hitam legam milik Jung Kook.

"Oooo~" respon si bunny hybrid paham. Lalu berikutnya, bibirnya yang berwarna pink kemerahan mulai pouting sambil bergumam, "ugh~ padahal, Jungie ingin menyentuh adik bayi. Kapan adik bayi bisa keluar, Umma?"

"Kkkk~ Jungie sabar, ne!? Tidak akan lama lagi. Nanti, kalau adik bayinya sudah keluar, Umma pasti akan membiarkan Jungie menggendong dan menyentuhnya selama yang Jungie mau."

Jung Kook bertepuk tangan antusias menyambut hal yang Suga janjikan padanya. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar. Jung Kook suka adik bayi. Umma-nya berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis hybrid. Dan pernah suatu kali, Jung Kook dibawa sang umma ke ruang inkubator dan diberi kesempatan untuk menggendong sesosok bayi koala hybrid yang saaaaangat mungil. Neomu kyeopta. Sayang, sebentar saja makhluk mungil tersebut dalam buayan lengan Jung Kook, dia malah menangis keras. Saat itu bunny hybrid manis ini langsung beranggapan kalau si adik bayi tidak menyukainya. Padahal kenyataannya, makhluk mungil tersebut tengah merasa lapar.

"Eumm..." Jung Kook memulai. Raut wajahnya mendadak muram hingga mengundang perhatian semua makhluk di meja makan. Jung Kook kenapa?

Seakan tidak menangkap kebingungan orang-orang terhadap perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak, Jung Kook malah terfokus menatap perut Suga. Kemudian tangan putihnya bergerak, terulur dan mengelus perut besar itu dengan sayang.

"Jungie Baby, waegeure?"

"Umma, bagaimana kalau adik bayi tidak menyukai Jungie? bagaimana kalau nanti dia menangis setelah Jungie sentuh?"

Oh.

Suga mengerti sekarang. Pikiran Jung kook memang selalu sederhana dari pemikiran orang kebanyakan.

"Kkkkk, itu tidak mungkin, Jungie Baby. Adik bayi sangat menyukaimu! Dia bahkan berkata tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan Jungie Hyung-nya!"

"Benarkah?! Adik bayi berkata seperti itu?! Umma bisa berbicara dengan adik bayi?"

"Eum! Tentu saja. Tapi kalau sekarang, hanya umma saja yang bisa mengajaknya bicara."

"Huwaaa~ Kalau begitu, sampaikan pada adik bayi, Umma, Jungie juga sangat menyayanginya dan sudah tidak sabar lagi bermain bersama!" kata Jung Kook antusias.

Suga hanya tertawa keras dan setelahnya melakukan apa yang Jung Kook minta; berpura-pura bicara dengan bayi di dalam perutnya. Sesekali si bunny hybrid menambahkan daftar 'pesan' pada sang adik bayi, meminta Suga untuk menyampaikannya yang disambut hangat pula oleh namja manis itu.

Sementara J-Hope yang melihat keakraban keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, ia merasa lengkap. Semenjak sang hyung mendapatkan mate, J-Hope selalu merasa kesepian. Meskipun mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama. Hanya saja... rasa sunyi dan sendiri tentu tidak bisa ditepis. Tapi sekarang... J-Hope tidak akan merasakan semua itu lagi. Ada Jung Kook. Bunny hybrid luar biasa manis dan lucu tersebut akan menjadi mate-nya.

"Hahahaha, umma, tentu saja Jungie juga menyayangi umma! Tidak hanya adik bayi, hahahaha~" pekik Jung Kook tertawa keras saat Suga mulai menggelitiki pinggangnya.

Yah, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga besar yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan, bukan?

"Yoongie Hyung! Berhenti menggelitiki Jungie!"

"Yoongie! Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak! Hati-hati dengan perutmu!"

**TBC**

NB : Ayo kita berteman di FB & Twitter, Readers-nim~~~^^ HIDUP JV! HIDUP BTS*tumben beda*! HIDUP UNTUK PERJUANGAN CINTA JV LAGI! HIDUP! HIDUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!


End file.
